In Victory, Truth
by Dragon's Tongue
Summary: Part one of the Dragon's Rivalry Saga. Two Dragon Duelists, one with blue eyes, one with red... The Battle City has begun! -Chronicles Drake, Lara, Roan, and Seto's duels. -updated-
1. The Two

A/N: It has been a long time in coming, a VERY long time in coming, but today, the proud people here at Secret Base Inc. can finally bring the Dragon Duelist to Battle City!  
  
Roan: So, how many fics till we catch up to Gema J. Gall?  
  
RM: ............. Just start the thing already.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Yu-gi-oh_!, any of its characters or aspects, nor do I own any characters or aspects of any other animes which may be referenced to in the future. I do not own Shayla, the original character of Gema J. Gall. Aside from all these, and characters you see in this story belong to me. Also, I give credit to Ysabet, exceptional _Detective Conan_ writer, for the inspiration of certain scenes, such as the first one in this chapter.  
  
"_Raising a monster from its Premature Burial, 800 points.  
  
Attacking all monsters on one side of the field, 1000 points.  
  
Increasing a phoenix/dragon's power, 3999 points.  
  
Saving the world with cards, priceless.  
  
There are some strategies Life Points can't pull off. For those, there's the Heart of the Cards_." -E-100 Alpha.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**???**  
  
_PBC Report. Day 0. Target M2's energy output was detected in a large radius of Domino City. Among those affected were several of the most favored tournament participents (see Target Files M1, I2, 0352, and 0869), as well as a few close associates of those mentioned above. (Target Files M7, 1078, I3, and currently those not targeted in file M1.) With the exception of 1078, every affected subject appeared slightly unfocused for a short period afterward. This is uncomfirmed with 1078, who had collapsed from lack of sleep 15 minutes prior.  
  
The security around 0352's residence has increased since then, but this may possibly be because of the tournament, which begins tomorrow. Reports indicate target M3I1 will arrive in Domino early this morning. Also, sufficient evidence indicates the M3I1 may have been affected by M2's energy output as well. As per ordered, our surveillance team will follow him throughout the tournament, and through their own methods deal with him if detected.   
  
Notes:   
  
Targets M4, M5, and I4 were unaffected by the energy output. This may indicate something; will research if possible.  
  
Target M6, who has yet to be seen since the events of PSR, did not appear in Domino City, though he may before or during the final rounds. Preperations to subdue and interrogate are underway.  
  
Target M1 was the first to recover from the effects, as would be expected. M1 changed into target 'M0' for a period of 36 seconds, in which time he aided his friends in recovering. Though most of the others have paid little attention to the event since, M1/M0 and I2 are still suspiscious, a fact which may be useable against them.  
  
Conclusion: Until further information can be gathered, the 'M2 Wave', as it has been dubbed, shall be overlooked. However, many more happenings are expected to befall M1/M0, probably due to further actions from M2. I will personally be inspecting the progress of I2, and will note important factors and strategies revealed in his duels. Unless otherwise noted, I shall hereafter refer to the details of this report as PBC.  
  
-0002, Codename: **Umiryu**. (All numbered targets come from the data files retrieved from Target RH-1's store. Special targets, as usual, have been listed with letters based on classification.)  
_  
---  
  
He sighed deeply as his gloved finger clicked the mouse, and the information was sent. "Finally. For once I don't have to think about any reports for 24 hours straight."  
  
"Although you DO have to duel before then, as well as watch and catelogue strategies used in another person's duels."  
  
Used to it by now, he merely narrowed his eyes as the voice came from his computer." You've already read that? What was the point of me even writing it?"  
  
"Future reference, my friend." his superior said, the emotion of the sentence undetectable." Regardless, remember to prepare your deck seriously this time. Our plan depends on at least one of us getting to the finals."  
  
"....fine." He said, trying his hardest to mock the stoic tone of his colleague." I'll see there, then."  
  
As he exited the IM program, and started the slow process of turning his PC off, he glanced out the one-way shaded window, a small smirk forming as he saw the light of a window on the top floor of a tall building." _Project: Battle City_. This one will be interesting..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Kaiba Corp, Top Floor, CEO's Office.**  
  
Confusion; THAT was the one thing he couldn't get over. Confusion led to worry, worry led to stress, and stress led to weakness.  
  
Seto Kaiba's nerves had already been tested earlier that day, and very few people were safe if such an occaision happened again in a short time. But at least then he'd known the cause, and the cause's source.   
  
"He's doing this to tick me off." He had said bitterly, scrunching up a letter with several Toon monsters on the envelope. Apparantly, a certain fellow dragon-using duelist invited him to join a pre-tournament party at the very home of the person the tournament was set up to beat. At that time, he had idly wondered how to repay the annoyance as he chucked the invite into the balcony, which was where he threw everything that his helicopter crew would eventually take and dispose of.  
  
If only light-headedness could be dealt with the same way. For the brief instant after he had shaken his head, knocking sense back into himself, he thought it was from lack of sleep. He yawned, and was about to give in and conk out....when he remembered how very little he slept, and that he had the feeling that something had slipped his mind.  
  
He immediately went through everything he had been doing: Writing the payment checks for his employees, going over his deck, planning what he'd do after he won the tournament... the word tournament seemed important, and for some reason not because of what would start the next day. Something about a strangely haired individual...someone he DIDN'T recognize, and....the Shadow Realm.  
  
As soon as he realized this, his scowl returned in full flare." Maybe I AM tired....if I'm believing what Pegasus keeps talking about.  
  
Still, he had security increased before the late-night programmers finally left. Long into the night, his office was the only light on at Kaiba Corp.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Domino Square.**  
  
As far as he could tell, he was walking. If, by walking, that meant his girlfriend's arm was the only thing keeping him moving along.  
  
Drake Pegasus would have been entirely happy had he just slept in, skipped the first few hours of the tournament, and qualify for the finals at the last minute. Lara, however, had appeared to have a sudden change of heart, and was dragging him along, a Duel Disk also around her arm.  
  
"What happened to not wanting to sacrifice your friends?" he mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open.  
  
Lara sighed, shaking her head at her semi-conscious boyfriend." I told you earlier; I've worked out a deck style that doesn't need sacrifices. Plus, I've left out those two BEWDs, since it would attract attention..."  
  
As he yawned loudly, he tried remembering why he was tired. Last night, everyone at Yugi's house had just zoned out for a minute, like they'd been listening to a history lesson or something. After Yami had helped them out of it, he had still remained wary, having been used to mental spying, but he gave it up as the others left, while he and Lara shared a sleeping bag next to Yugi's bed.  
  
Then again, the fact that Yugi and Yami talked in the early hours of the day disturbed his sleep. Moreso because of the subject; another Millenium Item-using tyrant wanted the Millenium Puzzle. Besides that, there was the matter that Yami was an ancient pharoah, that Kaiba had been the sorceror who tried to off him, and Lance kept making comments about he and Lara's sleeping so close to each other. His lavender-haired love was lucky to have a Yami as deep a sleeper as she was.  
  
Finally, he had worked up the nerve to ask Lance about his past, which earned him the silence he needed. He somehow knew that both he and Yami would find out a few truths before the tournament's end.  
  
"And I can't believe you almost forgot this," Lara said, her voice snapping him back to the present as she held up a thin, plastic card," Max said we needed EVERYTHING in the box to compete in the tournament, remember?"  
  
"Dad also said a few things about our integrety as we left the castle." Drake remarked grumpily as Lance held back hysterical laughter.  
  
Lara smiled at this, remembering the time when she'd tease him about things like that. Nowadays, though, he seemed to be immune to it, occasionally even flirting back, which made her mimic his past facial colors." Anyway, I'm glad we can finally have some action without too much being at stake."  
  
She suddenly glared at him," because, like you said, we're leaving any world-saving to Yami, right?"  
  
"Yes, I promise! Again!" He assured her, suddenly wide awake as they reached their destination. In the few times he'd been in Domino Square, the large clock in the middle of the fountain had always seemed a sort of landmark to him, given it's central position. He found it ironic that this was where his dad said they'd 'see' the start of the tournament easiest.  
  
His eyes (which he was still relieved were red again) roved over the crowd. He could already see some familier faces; Yugi and Mai were spectating a three-way insult-brawl between Mako Tsunami, Weevil Underwood, and Rex Raptor, Joey was dashing around frantically, looking anxious, (Drake wondered why he didn't show up for the party) and, finally, Roan, who was pacing in the shade of an apartment building, looking worried.  
  
He stretched the fingers underneath his Gauntlet. {_It's been a long time since I've used it... I wonder how strong it is now_?}  
  
{_We'll do a field test later tonight, with fewer witnesses_.} Lance said seriously. {_Amazing that you'd note this after the first few dozen times I've told you to practice_.}  
  
Prepared for another argument, Drake almost leapt at the booming, familier voice. "**Welcome, duelists, to Battle City**!"  
  
And then, the slow humming in the air caused Drake to groan, then chuckle as he realized what it was." After all the times I've said it, Kaiba finally admits it's true."  
  
The face of the blue-eyed champion stared down at them from a blimp, the smirk that everyone knew and felt for either way planted firmly on his face.  
  
As the explanation went by, Locator Cards and all, Lara frowned." Something seems off. Even if he _is_ the world's cockiest duelist, I don't think he'd wager up his Blue Eyes in ANY tournament Yugi was in."  
  
"Maybe he took something from the vault while he was with us at Duelist Kingdom, and he's only showing his Blue Eyes card as an example." Drake tried to joke, though also noticing the seriousness in Kaiba's face as he explained it. {_This'll be my first time using the Tyrant Dragon, and I don't want it to be my last. I'll have to duel with my head; No all-out attempts at a quick victory. This tier-less tournament thing was easier when I was an Eliminator_...}  
  
{_Maybe next time, Drake. I know you just want an excuse to cream braggarts like Weevil_.} Lance mockingly scolded. The both of them returned their attention to the blimp, however, to hear the final statement.  
  
"**I'll also be competing in this tournament, and I plan to win**." Kaiba said silently, though the stereos around the city negated the effort." **So if any of you have the guts to try and take me, do so. All of you have a six-duel maximum to finish, so get ready to duel, and may the true champion emerge**!"  
  
{_And let the true Dragon Champion be decided_...} Two rivals thought, one with blue eyes, one with red.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Her eyes opened, her gaze sad as the Necklace she wore stopped glowing. "Two ancient battles begin. One for the world, one for little reason at all. Where either will lead, I do not yet know..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"_The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time. But it was_ a _beginning_." -The opening phrase of every book in the _Wheel of Time_ series, by _**Robert Jordan**_. 


	2. Drake Duel 1, the Crocodile Duelist

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**???**  
  
_PBC Report, Day 1. Several of M2's forces were discovered in Domino City as the tournament began. Target 0352 has yet to appear in the city's streets, but M1, as could be expected, began the first duel of the tournament, ironically against target labeled RH-1, who supposedly had an encounter with target 1078. Targets I2 and I3 left the square before the duel, however, and in accordance with my assignment, I cannot stay behind to see the outcome. Calculated odds of M1 winning against RH-1's counterfeit-filled deck are 1:9, meaning they're most likely 9:1 instead.  
  
Target M3I1 still hasn't arrived. Target M5 is still holding out inside the Domino Museum's closed exhibit, and M4 is prowling around the city, intentions unknown.  
  
Further Additions to Report: From here on in, I will use several hyphens to show when I take a break from writing a report in order to monitor I2's progress_.  
  
---  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Domino City Park, riverside**.  
  
Fully awakened by this point, Drake looked around the areas of Battle City as he passed them. During the brief period between Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, he'd yet to have seen several areas of Domino that were now teeming with duelists. His eyes also darted at duels in progress, and stopped as he heard applause, grinning.  
  
"Drake?" Lara asked, turning to see him walking toward a slowly departing crowd. "What is it?"  
  
"Someone's just won a duel and since there isn't anyone else not dueling, that makes at least one person a challenger." He answered, his voice enthusiastic. "I've changed my plan; get the Locator Cards quickly, then just relax until the finals."  
  
Lara grumbled, wondering if it would be that simple, as the red-headed on approached the one now standing alone, a pleased look on his face." You're the winner of that duel, right?"  
  
"Right in one." was the answer, accompanied by a slight Australian accent. The duelist had light brown hair, though only a few locks draped down near his eyes from under his Indy-style hat. The rest of his outfit fit in well with that of one going on a safari. "Th'name's Wani."  
  
"My name's Drake." The more-casually dressed one noted raising his Duel Disk." I realize this may not seem fair, since you've just finished beating someone already, but-"  
  
"Not a problem." Wani waved off, his Disk shifting into it's battle shape as he did so.  
  
"Before we start, you aren't going to randomly yell 'crikey', are you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---  
  
_M2 is now entering his first duel. Strategies will be followed and recorded apon conclusion_.  
  
---  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'll start off with my Krokodilus, in attack mode!' [**1100/1200**]  
  
Krokodilus had the appearance of a weakly attempted humanoid evolution of a crocodile. It's eyes were vaguely humanoid, and it stood in it's two back legs, it's arms more slender and jointed at the shoulders, but the overall effect was lost as it's perpetual grin failed to change, making him more monstrous than sentient in appearance.  
  
"I'll also put a card facedown, and end my turn."  
  
Drake nodded as he drew. "I summon Spirit Ryu, in attack mode!" [**1000/1000**]  
  
The dragon was small enough to fit on Drake's arm, it's blue, emerald-bearing head the only real part of it's body, it's wings being it's ears. However, it had a long, transparent white tail, which had another small, sharp-toothed mouth at the tip.  
  
Wani stared in disbelief, then grinned." I had actually used it as a bluff, but I guess, for some reason or another, you've fallen into my trap! Eatgaboon!"  
  
A large, yellow-skinned creature, which looked like it was many-tongued mouth and nothing else, erupted below the Spirit Ryu, threatening to devour it.  
  
"An interesting card choice for a bluff." Drake remarked, suddenly moving a card from one hand to another." But Spirit Ryu's effect lets me discard a dragon to increase his points by 1000, which is the same number of points you trap is limited to work on!"  
  
Suddenly, the ghost-like creature doubled in size, causing the living mouth to choke, and burst into digital pieces.  
  
"Now, Spirit Ryu! Attack with Mana Fire Breath!"  
  
A burst of glowing, bluish flame erupted from the small dragon's mouth, engulfing Krokodilus, leaving only ashes behind.  
  
The reciever of the blow grinned. "If that was planned, I'd have to say you were a suspisciously prepared metagamer." [**LP: 3100**]  
  
"It runs in the family." Drake grinnd back. "I'll also put one card facedown to end my turn, and my Spirit Ryu returns to normal." [**1000/1000**]  
  
"Since Krokodilus couldn't cope, I'll send out his predecessor. Anthrosaurus, in attack mode!" [**1000/850**]  
  
Although a dinosaur and not a reptile, the Anthrosaurus was merely a red-scaled version of it's green counterpart. "Then I'll put two cards facedown to end my turn."  
  
Drake smirked as he drew again." I summon my Solar Flare Dragon, in attack-"  
  
"Trap Hole!" Wani countered, revealing his first facedown card." Your new dragon is destroyed!"  
  
The flames that had barely appeared vanished down a large pit. The Dragon Duelist scowled, playing another card facedown. "Your turn."  
  
" I sacrifice my Anthrosaurus to summon Cyber Saurus!" [**1800/1400**]  
  
The monster first appeared to be a bulkier version of Krokodilus, but the left arm had been replaced with a large cannon.  
  
"Cyber Saurus, attack Spirit Ryu with your Machine Gun Claw!"  
  
"Not so fast; my Spirit Ryu can still increase it's power when I discard dragon monsters, Wani!" Drake remarked, removing another card as his monster increased size.  
  
"That's why I have Reverse Trap, which reverses all power-ups and power-downs as I flip it!" The crocodile duelist added as his second card appeared faceup. Drake winced as his now [**0/0**] dragon was shredded by bullets. [**LP: 2200**]  
  
"Now, I end my-"  
  
"I flip Card of Sanctity!" Drake inturrupted. "We both draw until we have a full hand of six cards! That means I draw five cards, while you recieve four."  
  
"Nice of you to keep track." Wani said quietly. {_So, he keeps the opponant's cards and draws in mind while he's dueling; an impressive way to strategize/prevent cheating. How advanced is he, really?_}  
  
"First, I summon Luster Dragon #1 to the field!" [**1900/1600**]  
  
Wani blinked, fighting off the blue light that resulted from from the sun's rays interacting with the holographic creature. The dragon stood on it's hind legs, though it was only a few feet taller than Drake, and it's body was made out of pure sapphires.  
  
"Then I play Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two." Drake quickly did so, before continuing," I place another card facedown, and play the Spell card Monster Reborn!"  
  
Wani stared as the sapphire dragon vanished suddenly. "Why did that happen? Monster Reborn only lets you revive a monster lost in the duel from one of our Graveyards!"  
  
"Normally, that's true. However, the special effect of the monster I'm reviving requires me to sacrifice a dragon in order to bring it back." Drake explained, a fierce look coming to his eyes. "Allow me to introduce you, and the world, to my rarest card..."  
  
A new creature appeared; one that towered over both opponants. Even on the walkway below the steep hill, the creature rose above said hill, its long neck insuring any onlookers a good view of at least its head. Everything that was on the back of the monster, including the backs of its long arms, the joints of its massive wings, and the long lizard-like tail, was a burning orange. Its underbelly and wingskin were a greyish purple, and a large glowing green gem was in the center of its forehead. Two fin-like ears came from under pointed ivory horns, and its eyes, small specks from their point of view, were green, and held a look of greater intelligence than any other dragon....  
  
"..._the_ _Tyrant Dragon_!" Drake finished, with a dramatic hand thrust foreword. [**2900/2500**]  
  
Wani's eyes slid out of focus for a few seconds, along with several watching duelists and occupants of nearby apartments, the large percentage of the latter, not knowing that there was a holographic card tournament going on, promptly fainted, poured out the remainder of their drinks, or turned the channel to Tokyo News to see if any giant monster alert had been issued.  
  
"Since you're speechless, I guess you can't counter my move, so..." Drake said casually, before his voice took on a powerful tone," Tyrant Dragon! Commanding Flame!"  
  
To the Tyrant Dragon, it was as easy as letting out a breath. To Cyber Saurus, it was a fireball the size of a meteor, rushing down ontop of him before exploding with a large dome shape. The smoke eventually dissapated, and Drake actually felt inclined to compliment Kaiba's way of making the surrounding area, duelists and all, seem covered in ash.  
  
Wani shook his head, getting his focus back as well as losing some illusionary dust. "I've never even _heard_ of that card before. That's unbelievable...." [**LP: 2000**]  
  
"Thanks, but it might be fair to tell you why this shouldn't be too unexpected." Drake said sheepishly." My name is Drake...Drake Pegasus. My dad's the creator of the game."  
  
"I figured that much out when I met you." Wani said, startling his opponant. "I've read about you in _Duelist Weekly_, though you haven't done too much to appear in it."  
  
Drake's face reddened slightly," well......I'm just not much of an attention grabber as my dad. That aside, let's finish this!"  
  
"Gladly." The croc user nodded." First, I use my _own_ Monster Reborn to revive Cyber Saurus. Then I'll sacrifice him to summon my strongest card, the Cyber-tech Alligator!" [**2500/1600**]  
  
At first glance, it seemed that this creature was more humanoid than the others. Far thinner than Krokodilus, with more realistic arms and legs, and a smaller mouth...but then the mechanical parts were seen. One leg was entirely reddish-brown metal, while the entire ummer body, save the mouth, was similar. Most interesting, though, was that it had one red, metallic wing on the right side of its back. The other was real; green and living, scaly and not armor.  
  
"Despite the fact that it's called an Alligator, and classified as a Machine, Cyber-tech is a dragon; says so on the flavor text." Wani indicated." That's what makes this final battle kinda poetic. I'll put one last card facedown, and end my turn!"  
  
Drake's smug look turned into a happy one." You're pretty skilled yourself, Wani. Not many people could duel so well with a theme deck, and you're one direct attack away from beating me." The smile stayed, but a determined look came into the garnet eyes." But this is my _first _duel in Battle City. I know you'll continue if you lose this, but I have another skilled duelist to take down, so..."  
  
He flipped both facedown cards up." Dragon's Gunfire and Mimicat! Dragon's Gunfire will take 800 points directly from your life points, and Mimicat will do the same!"  
  
The Tyrant Dragon issued two smaller fireballs, each one pushing Wani a short distance back. [**LP: 400**]  
  
"And now, Tyrant Dragon will attack your Cyber-tech Alligator, ending the duel!"  
  
"That is, if it survives THIS!" Wani shouted, fliping his card faceup. "My rarest card, Widespread Ruin!"  
  
Another explosion came from this move, but this one was controlled, rising in a pillar around it's gargantuan target. Wani smirked as the flames started to thin. "Now I can attack your life points directly, and win the duel!"  
  
Drake smirked back. "A nice thought, but I have to correct it. Commanding Flame!"  
  
Another humongous fireball came from the pillar, colliding with the mechanized dragon. The green parts vanished instantly, while the metallic parts scattered throughout the area, narrowly missing the alarmed spectators.  
  
"There's a card that symbolizes the Tyrant Dragon's power, called the Dragon's Bead." He pointed to the green gem, which slowly dimmed as the holograms faded." It negates Traps that affect dragons. However, since the Tyrant Dragon has the gem on it's head, it has that power on it's own. This duel is done!"  
  
Wani stared, slightly shocked by the sudden turn of events. Then, he grinned again, starting to clap."Wow... great duel , Drake Pegasus!" [**LP: 0**]  
  
Blushing again at the applause that started around him (perticularly a familier whistle), Drake grinned, too." Thanks..."  
  
Wani stopped clapping, removed the Widespread Ruin from his Disk, and walked toward the victor. "My rarest card, and my first Locator Card. I hope you do well for the rest of the tournament."  
  
"Thanks!" Drake repeated, slipping the Duel Monsters card in before suddenly experiencing a familier death grip around his waist.  
  
"I forgot...that you whistled....when I won...back then..." Drake managed to say. Lara grinned, slightly embarassed, and released him enough to let air flow freely.  
  
"I thought you might've. And by the way, you're lucky that dirt was all virtual; I've had enough experiences like that as it is." She remarked mockingly. "And the Tyrant was a lot bigger than I expected... think Kaiba saw it?"  
  
"Maybe as an ant from the altitude his head reaches..." Drake said blandly. He struggled free, and sighed. "Two card down. I'm one-third there..."  
  
"Mind if I take the next duel?" Lara asked, surprising him. "I'd like to see if I've gotten any better, and you're the perfect audience."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because you're biased."  
  
Drake chuckled. "Fine. But I'm charging for any encouragement speeches. And before you say it, I _don't_ have a problem with what you're gonna say."  
  
Lara's mouth remained half-open for a few second, before she closed it, blushing and meekly taking the lead.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Kaiba Corp., BCPC Room  
**  
Seto Kaiba moved to leave the room, his private viewing of Yugi's latest card game masterpiece complete, before Mokuba spoke up," Seto, we've just recieved information about an uncatelogued card being used in the tournament."  
  
He turned, his blue eyes blazing like those of his dueling status's symbol. "Twice in the same half-hour? I'm willing to overlook cases that involve the opponent being Yugi, but-"  
  
"Actually, we've just discovered something, sir." One of the many similar-looking women in the room replied, still staring at her computer. "It's called the Tyrant Dragon, and Industrial Illusions is planning to release it into circulation in a few months."  
  
The CEO paused, then revived his perpetual smirk. "Pegasus, then... overlook it. I'll be back by nightfall, Mokuba."  
  
The younger of the Kaiba Bros. frowned. "Seto, it's an unrecognized card in our databanks. _Industrial Illusions_ may program the data into the cards, but it isn't listed as a card allowed in Battle City!"  
  
"Neither is this...." Kaiba whispered, but Mokuba could, by experience, hear it perfectly. He sighed as his older brother fingered a single card in his deck, giving up.  
  
"Fine, but don't think that just because you can persuade me I'm failing my job." Mokuba said, downtrodden. "Afterall, I'm the Battle City Commissioner. I can't allow anyone to break the rules, no matter the circumstances."  
  
The elder one nodded, a small smile forming, but his eyes still determined. "Ignore anyone trying to cheat against Yugi, unless it's something more illegal than just by card game rules...but don't let anyone cheat around Pegasus; either one. I know Drake's father is coming here, too, and I want both of them to go against me in the Finals, before Yugi."  
  
He started to leave again, but Mokuba once more inturrupted. "I understand your wanting to beat Mr. Pegasus, even if he was controlled." Ignoring the sarcastic grunt, he continued, "but Drake only beat you in a practice run of the first Duel Disk model; you even said yourself it wasn't official."  
  
"I've _never_ been defeated in an official duel, Mokuba." Seto said darkly, resulting in silence from his sibling. "Yugi's was an exhibition match, and I only lost because my sights were too high, and from a lucky draw. Pegasus was also an exhibition, and he even cheated during it. And back then, Drake was working with the deck his own father had practically put in his hands. All three of them should have lost...and they will."  
  
He finally left, leaving a group of disturbed employees and a stone-faced pre-teen behind.  
  
{_Five duels. I only need five people to act as stepping stones for me, to pave the path to my destiny_.}  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---  
  
_PBC Report, Day 1, Section 1 summary._  
  
_I2 won his first duel, and now has two Locator Cards. He gained the rare Trap card, Widespread Ruin. M1/M0 won their first duel, and retrieved 1078's Red Eyes Black Dragon card, confirming the meeting earlier. RH-1 seems to have gone comatose, and until further notice shall be removed from the list.  
  
After the duel concluded, RH-1 was used as a puppet by M2, which, based on the reactions of M1 and 1078, have confirmed my theory that the M2 Wave modified the memories of several people, making them forget meeting M2 during PSR. Will investigate further to discover any other effects.  
  
In conclusion I will list the strategies used by I2. I will start the first report on I3 as she begins her first duel.  
  
**Spirit Ryu with Dragon monsters.  
  
Solar Flare Dragon, effect.  
  
Mimicat, effect, and with other cards.  
  
Dragon's Gunfire with Mimicat through Tyrant Dragon.  
  
Tyrant Dragon, monster and special effects.  
  
Monster Reborn, Tyrant Dragon and Monster Reborn, etc.  
  
Luster Dragon #1, card.**  
  
-0002, Codename: **Umiryu**._  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"_Krokodilus is a fun word; both to say and to spell_." -_Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou_.  
  
"_I have a bad feeling about this_." -Multiple characters, from **_Star Wars_**. 


	3. Lara Duel 1, the Silent Sands

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**???  
**  
_PBC Report, Day 1, Section 2. Target 0352 left his residence shortly after the conclusion of Section 1, and is moving through the Domino City alleyways to avoid unwanted attention. Aside from that, there are no changes. I have received word that agent -0007, Codename: **Aranoryu**, is to duel target I3. I will deal with either mentioned in the last sentence accordingly. Though understandable, if he is trailing M3I1, agent -0001 still hasn't shone. Please understand that this is not a statement of suspicion, as I was warned about several times in the past.  
  
-0002, Codename: **Umiryu**.  
_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Domino/Battle City Central Square.  
**  
"Well, it looks like it's calmed down a bit around here." Drake commented as they neared the clock-fountain. "A lot of the duelists have gone off into other areas. Some of the high rankers probably went to duel near their respective regions."  
  
"Meaning?" Lara asked, confused.  
  
"Meaning Underwood's probably in the park, Tsunami the aquarium, Raptor....well, there aren't and sandboxes nearby, so I dunno..."  
  
"Raptor's out." Someone said out of the blue. As the startled pair turned to see the speaker, he continued," He lost to Espa, or 'ESPa' Roba, who's also been defeated by a duelist with brains the opposite size of his luck."  
  
Drake paused, before responding to the stranger," I'm glad Joey won against a tough duelist, but who are you?"  
  
The newcomer glanced casually at the red-eyed dragon user, his green eyes, darker than those of Lara's, showing that he was either tired or bored. He had sand-colored hair, and wore a brown, duster-like jacket, completely contrasting Drake's black one. Under that was an orange-red T-shirt, and he had black, leather-made jeans like Drake's. "I'm not really in the mood to give my life story, but let's just say that my name's Ryu. Arano Ryu, the desert duelist." (A/N: My apologies to Gearfried the Iron Angel, whose guess was so far from the truth. Sorry, but no points for this chapter. j/k. )  
  
Lara glared." Excuse us. Then again, since you're copying my boyfriend's style so much-"  
  
"It actually works for him." Drake said quickly, trying to divert Lara's attention. Something in his gut told him this wouldn't end well. Arano sighed," Don't worry, I'm used to it. All of my...aquaintances dress the same way, and I'm the newest, so...."  
  
Lara blinked, then grinned sheepishly," oh...hehe, sorry..."  
  
Arano, however, stood up. "No, I'm sorry. If it's not too much trouble, would you like to duel me?"  
  
Drake noticed he was asking Lara, who looked as bewildered as he did." How is THAT a form of apology?"  
  
"Well, I recognize you as Drake Pegasus, and since I don't have a chance against you, I'd like to see if your girlfriend's as good as Duelist Weekly says."  
  
Lance's voice immediately came through along with Drake's half anger, half embarrassment-induced blush. {_So, they've keeping taps on both your dueling techniques AND your nightlife_..}  
  
"Shut it." He grumbled, missing the knowing smirk on the challenger's face. Lara, however, didn't, and her Duel Disk changed modes almost immediately." You're on." [**LP:4000**]  
  
"Great." Arano said, a slight smile finally showing. [**LP:4000**] "Ladies first?"  
  
"If Drake has no objections." Lara said, grinning at the strangely sudden blush on Drake's face. {_Finally, something got through_.}  
  
{_Lance is probably helping him out_.} Prima muttered in her hikari's mind, her voice annoyed at her 5000 year fiance. {_From what you've said, he's had much more control over his facial bloodflow when his mind's a single-occupant room_.}  
  
"Okay, then. My first monster is the Fire Princess." [**1300/1500**]  
  
The Fire Princess, clinging to Lara's criteria of female/destructive monsters, was clothed in a bright orange robe, her blonde hair streaming down to her waist, illuminated by circling flames.  
  
"I'll also play a card facedown, and end my turn." She continued, doing so. Arano nodded.  
  
"I shall simply place one monster facedown." He said quietly, the card appearing in front of him on the ground.  
  
"That lets me activate my trap, Solemn Wishes!" Lara declared as the card revealed itself. "Every time I draw a card, my life points increase!" [**LP:4500**]  
  
The dirt-haired one nodded calmly as small flames erupted around him. "That, in turn, activated your Fire Princess's ability. Whenever your life points increase, mine will be lowered by 500 points." [**LP:3500**]  
  
"Thanks for saving the explanation," she replied, drawing, "it proves you know about more cards than your own, so try this!"  
  
Arano narrowed his eyes scrutinously as continuous magic card appeared. "Messenger of Peace. Every turn, you will give up 100 life points to prevent all monsters with 1500 or more attack points from attacking. This compliments your Fire Princess, who can only be destroyed by a monster with more than 1500 points."  
  
Lara blinked. "Well, that was fast."  
  
{_He can note strategies immediately, even obscure details_....} Drake mentally noted. {_He said he was a desert duelist, but._..}  
  
"I shall sacrifice my facedown monster for another." The calculating duelist went on. "Also, I play one card facedown, ending my turn."  
  
Lara sighed. "Then again, noting strategies quickly is a standard for defensive duelists..." [**LPs:4900/3000**]  
  
"Indeed. Activate Dust Tornado!"  
  
The violet-haired girl gasped, then winced, closing her eyes against the dustdevil that appeared. As the winds died down, she noticed one less card next to her. "My Messenger of Peace!"  
  
"I also use a Quickplay Magic card from my hand." He continued. "Mystical Space Typhoon will destroy your Solemn Wishes."  
  
A large wind picked up again, pushing the still-present sand over the card, carrying it away as the virtual dust vanished.  
  
"Crud..." Lara whined," there goes the better part of a strategy..."  
  
{_We shouldn't have assumed this would be easy. He probably planned for us to take it easy; we should've summoned another monster last turn_.}Prima noted, slightly shocking her hikari. {_What? Lance has started helping out, or at least running a commentary_.}  
  
{_Sorry. Wow, is this what it's like to talk to yourself during a duel? .... I was gonna ask why I felt light-headed, but my last sentence answered me_.}  
  
"I'll play this, then; Dian Keto the Cure Master!" [**LPs:5900/2500**] "I'll also summon one monster facedown, and end my turn."  
  
{_Let's see, that's three turns_.} Arano thought briefly, before speaking aloud, "The easy part's over, Miss Pegasus! Now-"  
  
He blinked as the two others reddened, one facefaulting and the other, looking up, quizzically. "Huh?"  
  
"We're....not....married.... " Drake managed as he pushed himself up, still matching his hair with facial color.  
  
Lara blinked, then, reddening again, nodded. "Y-yeah... I mean, well, not yet..." Pleased with the resounding crash behind her, she shook her head, "anyway, make your move!"  
  
"As I was saying..." Arano said, annoyed, "Night has fallen on this duel, though the sun shines blaringly above us. The monsters who rested in the day's extreme heat can now reveal themselves!"  
  
He grinned, flipping his card over. "Ryu Kokki!" [**2400/2000**]  
  
As the monster arose, Lara stepped back, slightly sickened. The creature was giant and humanoid, and made entirely out of human skulls. A large, red, glowing sphere rested below it's neck.  
  
"I also have these three creatures, each the same; my three Gilasaurus!"  
  
Three brown-skinned, small, raptor-like dinosaurs appeared on the field next to the towering zombie. [**1400/400**]  
  
"Lara! The Gilasaurus can be Special Summoned from a duelist's hand directly, so he may summon something else!" Drake warned.  
  
Arano's grin became a smirk. "No duh, Pegasus. Normally, Special Summoning Gilasaurus allows my opponant to bring monsters back from the Graveyard, but since your girfriend has none, she gains nothing. And you're also right about the other monster, my favorite creature, Stone Dragon!" [**2000/2300**]  
  
The Stone Dragon replaced two of the small dinosaurs, and it's name couldn't have been more fitting; it's entire, wingless body was made of brown rocks.  
  
"Now, I think I'll attack based on what I know. Stone Dragon, attack Fire Princess with your Scale Barrage!"  
  
The creature's entire body suddenly split apart. Lara's eyes widened, and she jumped back out of instinct as the countless rocks smashed her monster out of sight, before returning to their original shape, which hovered back to Arano's side.  
  
"Next, Ryu Kokki will take on your facedown monster!"  
  
The long-haired girl scowled as the card next to her feet was smashed by a fist of faces. "Finally, brace yourself for a an encounter of the painful kind, Gilasaurus!"  
  
Lara winced again, but a small shield of light surrounded her as the dino rammed into her." That would've been painful, if my LP were weaker." [**LP:4500**]  
  
Drake frowned in thoughtful concern. {_Arano's out of cards, while Lara now has four in hand. She needs a way to defeat her opponant quickly, though, or she'll lose_.}  
  
His eyes widened, then he smiled. "Hey, Lara? Think you could try that new Magician combo my dad thought of?"  
  
For a moment, she was confused. Then, as she drew her card, she smiled back. "Sure thing, Drake. Thanks..." She murmered the last word quietly.  
  
"My card is Cost Down, which allows me to lower the level of a monster, making it easier to summon." She said. "And I summon a close, personal friend of mine, Dark Magician Girl!" [**2000/1700**]  
  
The famously known DMG floated near her master, wearing a blue, skin-tight suit of armor and a small pink skirt. A small crystal was near her neck, and her long, unruly blonde hair donned a blue, horn-shaped helemet. A small, elaborately designed wand was at her side, and her sapphire eyes glared at the three creatures before her.  
  
"Then I use Sage Stone, allowing my Dark Magician Girl to recieve a little help, in the form of her senior, Dark Magician!" [**2500/2100**]  
  
The more-skilled of the two, the Dark Magician was taller than his student, weaking all purple armor, a green staff in his hand, his purple hair and nearly-glowing blue eyes filled with the same determination as his assosciate.  
  
"That won't help you for long." Arano remarked." Even if Ryu Kokki is destroyed, it's special ability destroys any Spellcastor or Warrior it does battle with."  
  
"That's why I'm playing this last card, Diffusion Wave-Motion!" Lara called." For 1000 points, I can allow my Dark Magician to attack every monster on your side of the field, and protect him from any effects your monsters may have!" [**LP: 3500**]  
  
"Dark Magic Attack!" She declared, throwing a hand out, like Drake had earlier. The mage responded by thrusting his hand and staff forward (surprising the DMG), sending a wave of light-inverting energy over the field. The giant, the dragon, and the dinosaur roared in unison, then dissintigrated simultaneously. Arano didn't seem too shocked, however. [**LP:800**]  
  
"...as much as can be expected, from the lover of the game's creator's son." He said quietly, then to the other two, " now we both have nothing in our hands. The fate of this duel depends on my next draw."  
  
The four minds gasped, surprised, as he slowly spoke, "I trust that my deck will give me what I need."  
  
{_No way. If he's doing what I think he is, I need to lie down_.} Lance started denying.  
  
{_Then I hope you've gotten a softer bed since the last time I viewed your Soul Room_.} Drake thought to his partner. {_Arano's trusting in his deck, like Yugi would in this circumstance. Plainly put, Heart of the Cards_.}  
  
{_Gah....but how we he know to do that, anyway? More importantly, why_?} The skeptical yami asked. {_This doesn't seem serious enough to need the ol' H.O.T.C., and he seems to be less emotional than you'd be at Kaiba's funeral. Depression-wise, that is_.}  
  
"...I summon a monster facedown, and end my turn!" Arano defiantly called.  
  
Lara drew, still purplexed, but not willing to forfeit her only Locator Card on a possibility. "I've drawn the Magic Card, Knight's Title! This transforms my Dark Magician into a Warrior monster, the Dark Magician knight!"  
  
Drake raised an eyebrow, Arano blinked dully, and the Dark Magician Girl flushed slightly as the Spellcastor's armor changed into a more knightly fashion, his undercloak becoming a cape, and his staff transforming into a rune-covered sword. [**2500/2100**]  
  
"I see. Your deck, though it combines the strenth of your Magicians, is more human-based than dragons, with Warrior cards included." The desert-based duelist noted." Your Knight's Title allows your Magician to take advantage of other card in your deck....."  
  
"Exactly!" Lara smirked." Dark Magician Knight, Sword of Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
The bladesman waved his hand over his blade, then slashed through the air, inverting the colors around them however, he was thrust backward, and gaped as his spell had no affect.  
  
"Unfortunately, it plays into my hands well. My facedown monster is my rarest, the Kinetic Soldier!" [**3350/3800**]  
  
The Soldier was obviously human, by the sking near his mouth an the light-colored hair barely visible, but his entire body was covered in a suit of futuristic armor.  
  
"The Kinetic Soldier normally has statistics of 1350/18000. However, he's able to convert the chi used by Warriors to power both his attack and defense points by 2000." [**LPs:2200/800**]  
  
"Talk about luck..." Drake murmered, stepping back as his girlfriend fumed. "If Lara had drawn ANY other card, he would've lost..."  
  
"It isn't luck!" The darker green-eyed one shouted, shocking them both. "My deck responded to my need, calling my best monster to me. It was the Heart of the Cards!"  
  
Drake jumped again, this time from the thudding sound in his mind. Quickly checking, his snarled, kicking the ball his yami had thrown into Lance's face, and returning his mind to the current situation.  
  
"I guess he really IS putting his trust in his cards..." Lara whispered. She said normally," Dark Magician Girl, Dark Burning Attack."  
  
The Soldier flinched before dissapearing as a heart made from black magic exploded in his face. Arano's eyes narrowed, suddenly shining with emotion Lara couldn't see through the fumes. He drew a card from his deck, looked at it with deep thought, then gingerly laid it back on the pile.  
  
Lara blinked as her monsters vanished. "A forfeit?"  
  
"Nothing I can do." Arano said, his voice full of a strange, foreboading tiredness. "Thank you for the duel, Lara."  
  
Through the still-fading smoke, Lara quickly grabbed the speeding pair of cards twirled at her; a Locator Card and the Kinetic Soldier. She could vaguely make out his quickly retreating form.  
  
"What was his problem?" She asked of the air without sarcasm. "Drake, I think something's wrong. It seems like something's about to happen to him..."  
  
"I think so, too." He sighed, standing beside her. He blinked as a cool breeze blowed by, noticing the shiver of the sleeveless girl. "Hey, where's your jacket?"  
  
"I left it at home, it didn't seem to cold last night." She replied, her arms wrapped around the side of her bluish-purple tanktop. She blushed as Drake suddenly removed his black duster, reversed it, and placed the jacket-shaped coat on her. "Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it." The blazing-eyed one said, his thoughts wandering to what the defeated duelist had said about the cold of the night, and wondering what danger he might be in.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He stopped, panting as he entered the alleyway, mind racing. One in his position would normally be worried about how they could leave the city without being seen. In his case, however, his thoughts were focused on something more important, a dream he had had since childhood...  
  
"Well?" A voice asked from behind him, the tone curt but the sound clearly of someone his age. "I take it you remember our agreement. What do you want, more than anything else, enough to end an innocent life for, and crush OTHER peoples' dreams?"  
  
Arano said nothing, but stared at the sky above him, looking for the stars absent from the daylight sky.  
  
"Well?" The other repeated, impatiently.  
  
"..... I wanted my father to be the famous person he deserves to be..." the answer came softly." I want him to find cures for diseases currently uncurable, so that others wouldn't die like his father did."  
  
A slight smile came on the shadowed one's face. "Very well, Aranoryu.... Tarento." He reached a hand into his pocket as the slightly younger duelist grinned bitterly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----  
  
_Agent -0007, Tarento Sabure, Codename: **Aranoryu**, lost the duel against target I3, and was dealt with as per regulations. Tracking of target I3 concluded, no further reports given.  
  
Conditions: Arrange for Sabure to be delivered to a local hospital, inform his parents, and pay all medical bills. Also, arrange for a grant of one billion American dollars (minimum) to be sent to Dr. Hiru Sabure for the study of curing any and all forms of cancer. Assign legal agents to him, with low payment conditions, and have them blame and sue the first background-appropriate person available for mentally torturing Tarento into a 'coma'.  
  
Agent -0002, Codename: **Umiryu**._

-----

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_The first step into darkness is full of eagerness, while the step back into the light is full of regret. Shouldn't it be the other way around_?" -_The Unknown Unown_.


	4. Kaiba Duel 1, the Paranoid Plains

**XXXXX  
**  
_PBC Report, Day 1, Section 3. Following the brief events mentioned earlier, I2 and I3 have began wandering around, with no clear destination recognized. Will follow until neccessary to intervene.  
_  
**XXXXX**  
  
**Domino City Buisiness Area.**  
  
The entire location was filled with skyscrapers and official-looking buildings, the orange afternoon sun reflecting off of every window. Drake had to grudgingly admit another of Kaiba's innovations; instead of becoming flickering, disrupted holograms, the monsters around them shielded their eyes, if possible, from the glare beamed at them.  
  
"Everyone seems to be either sidelined or dueling." Drake commented, covering his own garnet eyes as they stepped from the shadows. "There doesn't seem to be anyone in sight ready to du- Roan!" He grinned, seeing the dark-haired duelist from a distance.  
  
Roan blinked as his name was called, then sighed as the two ran to him. "Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"We've both won our first duels. Surprisingly, they weren't that eventful. No life stories or anything." Lara informed, tieing her boyfriend's jacket around her waist. "How about you? What's the total defeat count so far?"  
  
"Zero." The Dagger-bearing duelist sighed out.  
  
"Oh... I guess I can't duel you, then, since you'd most likely-"  
  
"I've already lost, Drake!" He countered angrily. "I was beaten in my first duel!"  
  
Silence conquered all for a few moments. Then, Drake suddenly felt a melancholy essence around him, as well. "Darn... well, I guess half of the duelists HAVE to lose their first duels, so..."  
  
"Who was it that defeated you?" Lara asked tenderly, approaching a different angle. "Was he/she just really good? Or was it that 'other' side that always makes it into tier-less tournaments?"  
  
"He didn't cheat...I think." The dragon-slayer style user admitted. "And luckily I had a rare card set aside, so I've still got my Blader... but whoever it was.... he, well...."  
  
"Go on." Drake said eagerly, the thought of a tough challenge destroying empathy.  
  
".... his name was Reuben. And he's a..."  
  
Lara instinctively held a hand to catch Drake's jaw as the last two words came out. "Dragon user."  
  
**XXXXX**  
  
_Target I2 has recieved information of a possible duel, and, after a hurried inquiry of the individual's appearance, is now rushing through the streets, searching. Will follow and record duel as-  
  
_**XXXXX**  
  
He blinked, a quick flash of white glaring through his shades. Quickly closing his labtop, he looked up from his hiding point to view a brown-haired individual turning the corner, mere seconds after Drake had left the area. He was garbed in a long, white duster, and several others wearing Duel Disks backed away as he caught their eye.  
  
He slowly re-opened his computer, and opened his e-mail folder.  
  
-----  
  
_"0352 spotted in buisiness area."_  
  
**00000**  
  
"Let's see..... rookie, rookie, dueling, stalker, rookie, dueling..." Seto Kaiba muttered as his piercing eyes darted between the other duelists around him. "There aren't any challengers here...or even excuses for challengers."  
  
He casually glanced to the side again, smirking as several duelists currently free for the taking inched back, asked others to duel, or flat out ran. "Is this what would've happened in Duelist Kingdom? Cute, but I need to actually duel someone in order to go forward in this tournament. If worst comes to worse, I might have to mimic Pegasus-"  
  
"And use your authority to force others into dueling you?" A new voice asked. The platinum-white duster whipped in the sudden breeze as it's owner glared at the newcomer, before blinking in surprise as he viewed the other's appearence.  
  
Drake's hairstyle, replaced with a lime-green color. A similarly shaded duster, close in shape to his own, the Duel Disk protruding from where the stranger's arm was under the coat.  
  
"Speaking of mimicking Pegasus, and you're not getting points for originality. And second, I can tell by your question you wouldn't back down from a fight." Kaiba remarked, his arm quickly moving to the duel position, the Disk launching into it's active form.  
  
"Sogen. Sogen Ryu." The duelist did the same, a cocky scowl/grin forming on his face. "Master of the grasslands."** LP:4000**  
  
"Your name needs some editing, too." Kaiba shot, drawing his first six cards. **LP:4000** " I begin with the Des Feral Imp, in attack mode!" **1600/1800**  
  
Unlike it's Fiend-type counterpart, there was very little charm to be found as the Reptile appeared on the field. It was still green, but a hard, muscular, scaly form replaced the fur-covered, lithe limbs. It's face was pulled into a reptilian grimace, the cute teeth turning to deadly-looking fangs. It's yellow horn seemed to have ripped open as a new, ivory-shaded one appeared.  
  
"I'll also place two cards facedown, and end my turn!"  
  
"A standard move, for one claiming to be the greatest." The green-clothed one remarked. "I only need to play one card facedown, and summon a monster the same way." **LP:4000**  
  
"One could call that an ill-prepared move, likewise." Kaiba smirked. "Especially now that I sacrifice my Imp to summon Kaiser Glider to the field!" **2400/2200**  
  
The 'glider' was actually a golden Dragon, reaching Kaiba's height as it landed near him on the ground. It's body was mechanical, and vaguely humanoid, with the large wings having a large emphasis on its name.  
  
"Kaiser Glider, attack with Topaz Burst!"  
  
Sogen's eyes narrowed instantly as the jet of flame rushed toward his facedown card. "I activate my trap, Negate Attack!"  
  
The white-clothed one scowled as the air near his opponant rippled, the fire dissapearing before it struck. " A notably familier tactic."  
  
"My apologies," was the sarcastic reply. "I summon another defense monster, and place another card facedown on the field."  
  
The millionaire drew, and smirked. "Ryu-Kishin Powered, in defense mode!" **1600/1200**  
  
The gargoyle-like creature appeared, it's pale pink armor dulling the glare from the sun above.  
  
"Then, Kaiser Glider will attack once again!"  
  
"I activate Mirror Force!" Sogen shouted confidantly, but paled slightly as his noticed the grin widening on his foe's face." What is it?"  
  
"My own attack may be coming at be, but it works in MY favor!" Kaiba called, flipping his two cards faceup. "Shrink and Crush Card! Both affect my Ryu-Kishin, which my attack will strike!"  
  
In the course of two seconds, the fiend shrank to the size of a grotesque doll, before it was cremated by its comrade's fire. The ashes, however, turned into a purplish haze which blanketed the field in moments. Sogen cleared his throat impatiently as his disk pulled several cards from his deck into the graveyard. Both monsters on his field, however, remained unaffected. He glanced up as the smoke dissipated, only to stare down the gilded creature, still present near its master. "How did the Kaiser Glider survive my Mirror Force's repulsion?"  
  
"If you're going to copy others, you should at least know their habits; Like Pegasus' spotless memorization of dragon cards! The Kaiser Glider is unaffected by attacks with the same level of strength as its own, so its own attack was useless against it." Kaiba informed, ending his explanation with a tone of obviousness.  
  
As good as they said, so far. However, if he was the one we're searching for, he'd have at least been able to hit me by now. Regardless, I need to finish before he brings out his trump card, or I'm finished anyway.  
  
"I'm about to do the one thing that makes your previous play useless, Seto Kaiba." Sogen called out. "I flip my facedown monster, Fiber Jar!"  
  
Seto's reaction was controlled, but the shock was evident in the single twitch his mouth made. What looked like a tree wrapped in steel appeared briefly, sucking every card on the field into it with a gust of wind, then dissolving into greenish energy.  
  
"We both start the duel over, drawing five cards from our decks after first returning our hands, graveyards, and the cards on the field to them." The active duelist described, shuffling his graveyard back into the deck, then drawing his new hand. "And that leaves you defenseless! Granadora!" **1900/900**  
  
A disgusting cross between a reptile's body and an oversized maggot appeared on the empty field, with sharp tusks for hands, and several similar spikes surrounding it's back.  
  
"His special ability grants me 1000 points, though I lose 2000 points if he's destroyed. It's still an advantage, though, since I can attack you directly!" **LP:5000**  
  
Seto flinched as several limbs slashed at him, the synthetic pain briefly occuring through his duel disk's systems. It stopped as the monster retreated to its starting point, however, not lingering on like the real deal would. **LP:2100**  
  
"What's wrong, Kaiba? Couldn't turn my advantage against me this time?" The attacker asked as he played a final card facedown.  
  
Pushing himself to his feet as he drew his next card, the beatdown expert smirked. "Actually, it was just a turn late, Sogen. I summon the Lord of Dragons!" **1200/1100**  
  
The human monster appeared, standing to the side of his summoner, the long blue cape flapping in the light wind of the disk's summoning process. His skin, though only visible at the face and hands, was a rich brown, contrasting his glowing yellow eyes. The skintight suit he wore was of a darker shade, And covered by white, bony armor that featured a dragon's skull as the frontal piece, with two claws curving up to hold the cloak. The helmet on his head seemed to be a skull from a smaller, eyesless dragon, the mouth opening to show his face.  
  
"My Lord of Dragons' special ability will defend any dragon I play from all effects designating them, but furthermore, he can be very usefull with the right 'conductor'. I play the magic card, Flute of Summoning Dragon!"  
  
A long, thin, golden tube appeared in the spellcastor's hand, ending in another dragon's head, open wide to let the sound flow through. A single loud, dull not erupted from the instrumunt as it was played, earning Sogen's skeptical glance." A Flute? It sounds like a horn!"  
  
"Well, it wouldn't make sense to replace the word Flute with Horn, since the dragon isn't doing the summoning bit. "Kaiba joked, though he muttered something foul under his breath about censoring. "By the way, look up."  
  
He did so, just in time to jump back as two dragons flew down, curving out of the dive to land next to their master, for which they were so aptly similar to. Each one was three times as tall as the one who had called them, with pure white, scaleless skin that looked as smooth as steel, and no less durable. Several patterned ridges were visable as the the dragon's boy reached higher, including the long tail, which was only slightly shorter than the monster was tall. Two similarly lengthed wings flapped rhythmatically, making a loud, foreboading sound with each movement. The picture ended with two small horns coming from the sides of the creatures' mouths, which were as perfectly slanted as the rest of them, giving emphasis on the large number of small, sharp teeth and bright blue eyes that were just as puncturing.  
  
"I have called two of my Blue Eyes White Dragons to the field, and this duel is mine!" Seto shouted, pride and arrogance mixing as his own eyes matched his creatures' in terms of anticipation. "Burst Stream of Destruction!"  
  
**_A/N: At times, I find the original Japanese names cooler for attacks, and since they didn't change the name in the spell card of recent booster sets, Burst Stream works just fine anyway_**.  
  
"I activate Sakurestu Armor, which destorys one of your dragons!" Sogen countered. However, that didn't stop the effects of his Granadora evaporating on contact with the single remaining dragon's attack. **LP:1900**  
  
"You were spared for one more turn, but I'm not done here!" Kaiba retorted. "Lord of Dragons, attack with Dragonsoul Summons!"  
  
The mage raised a hand, and a swirling vortex of white mist appeared near it. Then, a yellow-green dragon's head, roughly shaped like like a skin-toting version of his breastplate, thrust outward, and breathed out a large amount of fire before being pulled back in, the vortex vanishing with it. Sogen seemed to react like his name would to the flame, grunting loudly as counterfeit burning rushed over him. **LP:700**  
  
"I end my turn by placing a card facedown, now make your last move count!"  
  
"I will, loudmouth!" The forest-based one barked back, standing up and drawing a card. "Graceful Charity! I draw three cards, and discard two!"  
  
"When I said 'count', I didn't mean for you to boast your latest academic abilities." The dragon-user sighed, a hilarious tone of exhasperated seriousness in his voice.  
  
Sogen ignored him, looking at the card he had drawn with slight surprise, before grinning darkly. " I place three-card facedown, and play a magic card, one that you'll find very interesting, Kaiba! Fiend's Sanctuary!"  
  
The card appeared, it's depiction of a demonic statue in the center of a circle of blue-fire-filled bowls completely foreign to the advantageous duelist. "I've never even heard of that card....."  
  
"That might be because you don't look for cards based on specialized themes, outside of your usual method of using monsters as stick to slam into your opponant." The green-themed attire-wearer jeered. "Back to our duel, however; this allows me to summon a Metal Fiend Token to the field!" **0/0**  
  
The creature that appeared was a vaguely humanoid form, made from several small, metal ovals. Kaiba shielded his eyes; every single factor of the area around them suddenly shone back from the token monster, making it like a living mirror. Key among this was the sunlight that seemed to burn small bits of paper on the ground near them.  
  
"If you're trying to blind me, I know of an overpriced doctor in town that can correct that, if he's done with a certain mutt's sister yet. But I think you just went into an overkill way of forfeiting the duel; your token has no attack points, yet it's in attack mode!"  
  
"Do you make a living stating the obvious? Anyway, my turn's over, so do your worst."  
  
"I don't HAVE a worst." Kaiba growled. "I play Monster Reborn, summoning my other Blue Eyes back to the field, in attack mode!" **3000/2500  
**  
The creature burst through the ground, flipping in midair to once again grace the area adjacent to Seto. "And this time, it's not being inturrupted! Burst Stream of Destruction!"  
  
This time, Sogen was able to eagerly watch as a large beam of perfectly cylindrical blue-white fire energy rushed toward him. "I activate all three of my trap cards at once, NUTRIENT Z!" **LP:12700**  
  
Kaiba smirked as his opponant's life points soared. "You're still forstalling the inevitable?"  
  
At that point, the light from the Metal Fiend Token was replaced with his smug face, which quickly turned to shock." WHAT!?"  
  
"The Metal Fiend Token reflects your attack right bacl at you, Seto Kaiba! Now, feel the destruction of your own monster!"  
  
Sogen was still smirking as his token shattered, and the beam hit him full force. The fake sensations of his body being struck by an attack that could easily sublimate him caused him to scream loudly as he was forced to the ground. **LP:9700**  
  
"I told you, didn't I? The Lord of Dragons prevents his soldiers from being affected by anything that specifies them, including your token affecting their attack." Kaiba repeated, his face calmed done, now into his mode of seriousness that only a deep bind brought out." In any event, my other monsters continue the assault! BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION! DRAGONSOUL SUMMONS!"  
  
The green-coated duelist hadn't even pushed himself up before the two attacks knocked him back down. **LP:5500  
**  
"Y-you....still have no chance!" The still energized duelist boasted, rubbing the small bruise on his hand that the last strik had dealt him. "I have enough life points to hold back until you give in!"  
  
"Then why are you the one who looks like you tripped in a Kuriboh nest?" Kaiba asked, before going on. "I play Pot of Greed, which gives me two more cards.....and end my turn."  
  
"Nothing that can help you, how typical." Sogen grumbled out. "Now, I summon a monster in defense mode, and place one card facedown.  
  
"Then it's my turn....and your life points are ashes, this time for sure..." Kaiba added as he drew his next card. First, I flip Polymerization, fusing the Blue Eyes in my hand with the two on my field, to create-"  
  
A massive burst of light later, and Sogen stared down a dragon four times taller than Kaiba. It was still smooth, covered in perfectly ridged, white, armor-like skin, but it's legs had doubled in girth to support the new frame. The wings, too, had doubled in size, now seeming large enough to cover the body like a cloak. The most intimidating feature, however, was not the increased size of the powerful head attached to a medium-size (for dragons) neck, but rather the duo of necks and heads that had joined it, one on either side.  
  
"-the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" **4500/3800**  
  
"You'll still have to get to me, Kaiba, and I can guarantee you won't make it through my facedown cards! Besides, by your OWN rules, you can't attack this turn!"  
  
"Then make YOUR last turn, and I'll show you! I place two cards facedown!"  
  
"Gladly! I flip the magic card, Dark Hole!"  
  
Every monster on the field was suddenly destroyed, sucked into a raging whirlpool of black energy.  
  
"Now, to end this! I summon Grey Wing to the field!"** 1300/700**  
  
The monster was slightly shorter than Sogen, and obviously a dragon, by appearance, though with slightly longer limbs than most. Aside from it's name-based color, there were no significant differences between it and the standard view of dragons.  
  
"I discard a card from my hand, and Grey Wing can attack twice directly, ending the duel!"  
  
"I flip my magic card, Dark Revival, you bring back my Ultimate Dragon in defense mode!" **4500/3800**  
  
"NO!" Sogen yelled, more to his monster than in disbelief, but it was too late. The monster rammed itself into the hyrda-like creature twice. **LP:500**  
  
Kaiba smirked as the creature collapsed near its owner, large mark on the area its head had slammed into the Dragon. "And now I flip my trap card, Ring of Destruction!"  
  
Sogen hasped as the bomb-covered ring enclosed his creature's neck, then turned away as they detonated. **LP:0  
**  
"That's that; I've won." **LP:800**  
  
He strode to the defeated duelist, his smirk remaining. "Now, I'll take that Fiend's Sanctuary card, since it's obviously the rarest you have. You can take some satisfaction in knowing I already have an idea of how to use it."  
  
Sogen stared at the outstretched hand as though it were more of a bomb than the card that had finished him, before angrily storming through his graveyard, then thrusting it into his victor's palm.  
  
Light applause came from the crowd, though it ended quickly; most seemed to back away as Kaiba acknowledged their existance, afraid that he was still ready for a duel. "Weaklings...."  
  
**00000**  
  
Quickly dashing through the crowd, Sogen had slipped out unnoticed, or so he thought.  
  
"You know the rules, Sogenryu.... Makiba Bokusouchi." The teenage voice came from nowhere. "What do you want, more than anything else, enough to end an innocent life for, and crush OTHER peoples' dreams?"  
  
"I want to LIVE, Umiryu!" He answered, malice heavy in his tone. "Ha! You can't use your little glove's power on me when I want to stay alive!"  
  
"On the contrary," the other said, walking into plain view; where Sogen's hair was green, his was dark blue, and we wore an even deeper shaded duster. His eyes were a deep red, much like the one whose appearance they mimicked," my 'glove' as you call it, doesn't kill people at all."  
  
A swift flash of pale gold light, and Sogen's body hit the floor. Umiryu looked at the card that appeared in his hand, which was still glowing golden. "It merely steals their souls."  
  
Looking to the side, he found a small, thin slit in the alleyway wall, and grinned. He swiftly slid the card into the crack, then glared at the unconscious form at his feet. "That's what happens when you wish for this item's power to be used for selfish purposes...."  
  
He slid the hand into his duster's pocket, where it made a metallic sound against the change from the cafe he had sat at earlier. "After all...only the true owner can do that."  
  
**XXXXX**  
  
_Agent -0006, Makiba Bokusouchi, Codename: Sogenryu, lost the duel against target 0352, and was dealt with as per regulations. I have returned to my investigation of target I2, although I saw from my vantage point of the duel with 0352 the helicopter that M3I1 always travels in, and supposedly also carries agent -0001. Will assist if neccessary, and will deal with I2 if needed.  
  
Agent -0002, Codename: **Umiryu.**_


	5. Roan Duel, the Darkest Defender

**XXXXX**  
  
_PBC Report Day 1, Section 4. Unable to find his opponant, target I2 has returned to meet his friends in the buisiness area. Steps to recover from the unexpected factor have been taken. Will record results.  
_  
**XXXXX  
  
Domino Buisiness Area.**  
  
Lara glanced at the clock in the center of town, tiny and faroff, barely visible from above the shortest building, and sighed, a slightly annoyed expression forming as her boyfriend's panting form came back into view. "I'm going to take a wild stab and say you couldn't find him."  
  
"No.....ya think?" Drake gasped, wiping sweat out of his eyes. "It's too hot to search, anyway... whoever thought of making all of these windows reflective?"  
  
"No idea." The emerald-eyed girl replied, tightening the belt-tied jacket around her waist. "Strange weather we've had in the last few hours, though."  
  
Roan smiled weakly. "Listen, Drake, I appreciate your effort to get back my Locator Card, but it's okay; I lost fair and square, and you don't need to risk your Tyrant Dragon for my sake."  
  
Drake blanched, then, grinning sheepishly, nodded. "Er, thanks, sorry for, well, trying..."  
  
_"Strange... I thought we were just going to challenge this Reuben guy out of dragon-related ego_.Lance noted.  
  
_"You don't tell, I don't tell_._"  
_  
_"Deal."_  
  
"Drake?" Lara's voice snapped him out of his other self-conversation. "Should we go check if there are any challengers in the park? The shade-filled, mostly peaceful park?"  
  
"Odd way of putting it...but yeah." The fire-topped one nodded, flushing slightly more as she grinned back. He turned to his sulking friend, and said before leaving, "Sorry, Roan... we'll seeya back at Yugi's house before we head home."  
  
"Right..." The dragon-slaying duelist said offhandedly as his two friends left. He shifted his jacked uncomfortably, then pushed himself up, heading toward where he faintly remembered was the location of the Kame Game Shop.  
  
_"It's not as much that I lost....though losing to a dragon-based deck WAS pretty pathetic.... this was my first tournament that I played in while not criminally insane. I guess that says something about my dueling skills....."_  
  
He dodged a large crowd of duelists by sliding into an emptier street, one with no resteraunts or overhangs whatsoever, making the reflecting sunlight unbearable. The heat finally getting to him, and with fewer people around, he slid his coat off, slightly embarassed at the black, gi-like shirt he wore. It clashed with his modernistic Duel Disk by a high degree... and the Millenium Dagger dangling around his neck would be sure to grab attention if noticed, as if his other features wouldn't.  
  
"You wear the garb of a fighter, Slade.."  
  
His eyes darkened as he swiftly turned himself, facing a surprisingly familier individual. Except for the color, which was predominantly black, he stared an an exact twin of Drake. "Who are you? How do you know that name?"  
  
The strange duelist (he also had a Disk) smirked, which seemed to also copy the gesture's look on his friend's face. "I'm going to skip the fake names and subtleties: I am agent -0005, Jigoku Naraku, but you may refer to me as Makai, from my codename; Makairyu."  
  
Somehow sensing what was going to happen, Roan prepped his Duel Disk, slightly unnerved. He was wrong at thinking every characteristic of Drake's had changed color in this person; the eyes were still a deep red, and for him seemed much more menacing, almost molten.  
  
"Like I asked; How do you know that name? And why have you tracked me, if you know that name in it's full history?"  
  
Makai titled his head, the smirk not leaving. "So, you already grasp the fact that you've been followed... very well. I know of your name because I reported on the events of PSR; Project: Shadow Realm, a mere matter of weeks ago. You and your friends, most perticularly Drake Pegasus, Yugi Muto, and their common rival Seto Kaiba, are key bits in the plan that my organization has, and, by losing your first duel in this tournament, you are now impeding on years' worth of planning, and the hopes of myself, my four comrades, and our leader. To remedy this, you need to make it to the finals...and I already have six locator cards to gamble."  
  
Roan scowled. "If I lose? Or refuse?"  
  
The darker one's smirk turned into a soft smile, which seemed more off-putting than the smirk. In his slightly deep, though teenaged voice, he added, "The loser of this duel forfeits his soul, though not of the effects of that annoying Shadow Realm. If you refuse to duel, there are a great deal of authorities in the United States who would compensate me for information on your wearabouts..."  
  
Slipping his deck into the slot, the dark-brown haired youth smirked. "Fine, but don't expect me to care how your soul gets lost when this ends." **LP:4000**  
  
"Likewise, Slade..... and I don't expect to lose my soul in either outcome. Now, if you don't mind, I'll play first, sending three cards facedown, with one monster in defense mode." **LP:4000  
**  
Glancing from his hand to the four cards on the field, Roan countered, "I also place three cards facedown, and summon one monster in defense mode!"  
  
His smile fading to a considering look, Makai moved to draw-  
  
"I activate Drop Off, meaning you have to discard the card you just drew!" Roan called.  
  
"...very well. That doesn't stop my strategy. I sacrifice my facedown monster to summon Total Defense Shogun!" **1550/2500**  
  
For a brief moment, a warrior covered in shields and weapons appeared, before falling, with a surprised gasp, into a hole beneath him.  
  
Roan smirked again as his Trap was noticed. "Trap Hole sends your Shogun plummeting to the Graveyard, which leaves your life points wide open!"  
  
"So it would seem." Makai whispered. "I place another card facedown to end my turn."  
  
The other duelist nodded, his smirk masking concern. _"He has four facedown cards, now. He's setting up a large chain of traps, so I have to be prepared for the worst. Unfortunatly, the only cards I have deal with monster removal, so I have to luck out on this draw. Here goes... crap."_  
  
" I summon another monster facedown, and end my turn."  
  
"Your remark about my points was a bit ill-prepared, wasn't it? Anyway, I'm afraid I'll have to pass this turn."  
  
_"...then again, he seems to be hiding, almost. Playing defensive. This could be my chance to turn things around if... crap."_  
  
"I'll pass, too." Roan sighed, glaring as his chuckling opponant.  
  
"Then I should break the mold.... I flip my first trap, Call of the Haunted, which returns my Shogun to the field. His effect will switch him back to defense mode. Then, I flip Monster Reborn, to revive Big Shield Gardna in defense mode, as well."  
  
The two similar monsters appeared, both crouching behind giant barriers. **1550/2500**, **100/2600**  
  
"Then, I flip another card; Card of Demise, to be specific, which grants me five more cards, with a cost five turns later. I flip my final facedown card, Pot of Greed, to draw another two cards."  
  
Stopping to take in the apprehensive look on his opponant, Makai smirked again, "I play Final Destiny, discarding five cards from my hand to destroy all cards on the field!"  
  
The dragonslayer-stylist shielded himself as a massive explosion wiped his monsters and trap card off of the field, alongside Makai's two shields.  
  
"If this isn't an omen, I don't know what is. I'm able to set up my Final Destiny combo in the first few turns, and it's up to me to lose this duel. Whatever you have planned, it had better be big; big enough to withstand my Makyura!" **1500/1300**  
  
A monster that looked like an arranged set of sharp, metallic objects appeared, the eye-symbol serving as his face matching the emblem on Roan's Dagger. With a deft leap, it raked one point fist across Roan's face, sending a short, sharp set of pains through the duelist. **LP:2500  
**  
"That ends my turn...try and help me along, here." The darker one sighed.  
  
_"....He's toying with me. I forgot that for him to win this duel he has to lose...even though losing means losing his soul. But that doesn't make any sense! In any case, it isn't my skills that're hurting me, it's my draw; I can't draw the cards that can help me. Well that had better change, fast!"_  
  
Drawing his card with a gulp, he slowly lifted it to his sight, then, without changing face, went on. "I summon a monster in defense mode, and place one card facedown!"  
  
"Did you listen to a word I said last turn?" Makai asked, slightly angry. "If you can't draw anything good, I'll be glad to help you out with Card of Sanctity."  
  
The warrior glared as he drew four more cards, but then changed back to a calm exterior. The raven-haired one noticed, and played. "I first play this card, Mask Puppet, a continuous magic card that prevents me from losing any life points as a cost for keeping cards on the field. I then place three cards facedown, and summon the first monster of many to plague you in this duel..."  
  
Makyura seemed to kneel; at Makai's left side appeared, from a whirling black pool of energy, a towering figure, the shape vaguely feminine. She wore a sweeping, pastel pink cloak, and white armor that matched her elegant skull of a face, with glowing red eyes, and a small crown atop her head.  
  
"_The Infernalqueen Archfiend_!" **900/1500**  
  
Not stopping to see a reaction, the fiend-wielder went on. "Makyura, attack his facedown monster!"  
  
"That monster is my Old Vindictive Magician, Makai! He destroys a monster when flipped faceup!" Roan said, as an old, shaman-like man appeared, leaning on a familier green staff. With a frown and a wave of his hand, Makyura dissapeared. **450/600**  
  
A more carefree grin was on the face of the affected duelist. "That doesn't explain how he survived that attack."  
  
Roan grinned back, pointing to his now faceup magic card. "Heart of Clear Water prevents any monster equipped with it from being affected by attacks or effects."  
  
"That was unexpected...I've never really heard of those cards being used in tandem. I end my turn. You should know, however, that as long as Infernalqueen Archfiend is on the field, one of my Archfiend monsters gains 1000 points every Standby phase. So draw your card; even if it's a strong monster, that won't stop my powered up queen." **1900/1500**  
  
"Really? Even if I discard that monster with Dark Core, to send your queen out of the game?"  
  
As he said it, another sphere of black energy surrounded the queen...and vanished, the chesspiece still standing. Roan stared, but then noticed the giant die on the ground, two dots staring him in the face.  
  
"Her other effect makes any effects aimed at her worthless, as long as I can roll a 2 or 5 from a die whenever she's targeted. Must've slipped my mind..."  
  
"Maybe when she's target directly... but not when I play this! Dark Hole!"  
  
"Which I promptly counter with White Hole!" Makai called out, flipping his trap card to reverse the third surge of dark energy to appear, turning it a pure white as it pulled Roan's Magician into nothingness.  
  
That still didn't seem to faze the duelist, and with good reason. "I'll place one card facedown, then, with another monster in defense mode, and play my own Monster Reborn card! Remember that card I sent to the Graveyard with Dark Core?"  
  
The monster that appeared was slightly taller than Roan, covered in black, gold, and silver armor, with a LARGE sword in his hands. **2600/2300**  
  
"My most personal monster, the Buster Blader!" He finished, pointing to the giant game piece. "Attack with Dragon Bane Slash!"  
  
"Negate Attack." Makai yawned, inwardly grinning at the frustration born from the sight of the Blader being repelled back to his standing position. "And now, it's my turn. First, my Infernalqueen raises her power to a phenomonal 2900! Next, I summon another Archfiend, Desrook! And I flip Ultimate Offering, which allows me to summon another monster at the cost of 500 points, a cost my Mask Puppet negates. Come forth, Vilepawn!" **1100/1800, 1200/200**  
  
The rook was shaped like it's namesake, though it's skull appearance contrasted it's nobility as a Light type. The pawn was merely an average warrior, both in stats and appearance.  
  
"I'll spare your favorite card, since you may never be able to beat me otherwise. My Infernalqueen will instead attack your facedown monster-"  
  
"Apprentice Magician, who allows me to summon another spellcastor from my deck when he's destroyed." Roan intervened. The purple-clad student couldn't even appear before he was impaled by the queen's rapier, with another monster card replacing him.  
  
"Vilepawn, slash his new monster in half!"  
  
Again, the weak monster vanished before it could even appear. However, Roan had a triumphant grin on his face as it did, while a card suddenly left his Graveyard, returning to his hand. "My Magician of Faith gave ma a parting gift by recovering a magic card for me. And since you have no monsters left that can attack, and no cards in your hand, it's my turn!"  
  
"Though my Vilepawn reaches 2200 points with his queen's effect, and by his own effect you cannot attack any Archfiend monsters until he is destroyed!"  
  
"I know that... which I why I activate my Interdimensional Matter Transporter, which saves my Buster Blader from the card I'm re-using; Dark Hole!"  
  
The Blader vanished through a rip in the air just in time to evade a final whirlpool of darkness, which took all of Makai's monsters into it's crushing depths.  
  
"I summon another monster in defense to end my turn." Roan added, his Blader re-appearing.  
  
Drawing a single card into his empty hand, Makai smirked once more. "One card facedown, Slade. This seems to be the final turn, so don't waste cards."  
  
Roan nodded, drawing again. "I sacrifice my facedown monster for Jinzo!" **2400/1500**  
  
The monster that appeared was an android, tall, gaunt, an menacing. Metal covered nearly every part of it's body save the bare head , which revealed many pulsing veins. "I trust you know this card's trademark power?"  
  
"My Trap card is worthless, and the duel is yours." Makai admitted, shrugging as if it meant nothing.  
  
He didn't seem to be affected by the two attacks; his body not responding to the swordsman's swing or the psychic blast which shook the entire area. His life points, however, were not as resilient. **LP:0**  
  
Roan stepped up to his opponant as the remaining holograms faded, a hand outstretched. "The cards. Both the set of Locator Cards and your Archfiends, considering you wagered six."  
  
Sorting through his deck, the loser complied silently. "Best of luck in the finals, Slade. And don't tell your friends about us until we make ourselves known; confusing events are easy to create in crowds."  
  
With a final scowl, Roan nervously set out, sorting his new cards into his deck. Makai, however, made for the nearest alleyway.....  
  
**00000**  
  
"I'm not even going to ask it." Umiryu said from his standing point, barely hidden in the shadows. "Just answer, so I can get this over with."  
  
Makairyu's smile returned, calm and quieting. "What I want is something you cannot give to me, something the organization will never be able to arrange. So it does not really matter."  
  
The aqua-haired of the two snarled as the midnight-haired one started to leave, and raised his left hand, which glowed briefly, before shooting something at an un-seeable speed toward his associate's back. He heard the familier sound of a body collapsing, and felt the card appear in his hand. Without even looking, he dropped the small piece of paper on the ground, and raced to catch up to his target.  
  
It would be hours later before a hand clasped over it, taking back what had been sealed within...  
  
**XXXXX**  
  
_PBC Report. Agent -0005, Jigoku Naraku, codename: Makairyu, lost the battle against target I4. While dealt with in the normal manner, I again request information into his backfile, based on suspiscions of personal matters. This would not be the first time he was rendered lifeless if he would return, and his genetic samples remain inconclusive in properties.  
  
Agent -0002, codename: **Umiryu.**_


	6. DL Duel 2, Double Duel of Lightning

**XXXXX**

**Domino City**

On top of a high building, a bulky sphere of cement-colored cloth covered the tracker from all points of view. Opening his labtop, his eyes still taking note of how two certain duelists were walking along a bridge into a park, Umiryu was alerted to the bleeping sounds of a messenger convo being opened. He barely glimpsed at the name before responding in return, selecting the Audio option. "What is it?"

_"-0001 has entered the city, along with target M3I1. I need you to abandon your report project and meet with him, then await further orders_."

Though more than a year's experience had trained him against his unseen, garbled-voiced leader, the aqua-haired youth nearly dropped his PC. "WHAT!? I've spent the better part of a day trailing Drake, writing this accursed thing, and now I suddenly can't even finish it!?"

There was a pause, in which he realized how stupid he'd been to burst out like that, regretting it at the thought of what the reply would be. "_Indeed. However, it seems that strange, uncontrollable circumstances have developed without warning, circumstances that could end everything for us. Pegasus already knows about Arano, understands that it was not normal circumstances that brought about his souless state, and has hired a professional with knowledge of our 'affiliate' agency, which Pegasus could also take down. Meet with -0001 at Domino Train Station, NOW_."

Nodding needlessly, the agent went into action, leaping acrobatically down alleyside stairways and then dashing through several intersections, the labtop still open his right arm.

"Incidentally, how did Pegasus find out so fast?"

"_Your report was followed, and we linked his attack to the first person possible that exhibited signs of insanity. Pegasus had someone trailing Bandit Keith, who relayed the information of his arrest to him_."

"What? How is Bandit Keith insane?"

_"........ You need to read more of our stolen reports concerning the Rare Hunters, don't you_?"

**XXXXX**

**Domino Park.**

Far away from the blinding buildings, the park was mostly peaceful. Some duelists were even enjoying lunch with holograms of their favorite monsters, who stood patiently for orders. Well, some, at least.

Swatting a Kuriboh away, Drake grinned. "Except for the human life around us, this is a lot like home. So, what do you suppose we should do next?"

"Well, we both only have two Locator cards, but there's a lot of time left, in any case. So why not just relax?" Lara suggested happily, nudging closer to her boyfriend. She fingered the Locket on her neck. "I have some stuff ready back home we could warp here....or there's any number of stands around......or-"

She trailed off, her mind wandering. Drake glanced at her deep expression, concerned. "What's up?"

"I was just thinking about things.... like that Arano guy. And why Ryo didn't come back with us last week...." Lara groaned loudly. "This _sucks_. I want to stay out of abnormal things for once, but I'm too worried about said things to just ignore them!"

"I know the feeling..." The dragon duelist said comfortingly, his left arm moving protectively around her. His eyes shifted side-to-side, in case anyone was watching. "I've wanted to live normally for years, but I couldn't live with myself if I had just went along with Da....Helios."

_'He has no right to talk_.' Prima said bitterly, slightly surprising Lara. _'No offense meant, Lara, but he spent the last three years guarded at all times. Even if it was a sort of imprisonment, he was safe. He didn't go through_-'

_'That's enough, Prima! It's okay...and how do you know what I went through, anyway_?'

Lara growled at her reclusive yami's continued silence. "And the only help we have, not counting Yugi, are two annoying spirits in our accessories."

"Eh, I'm sure some people have it worse off than us." The red-haired one shrugged, suddenly shivering as he finished the sentence. "And I probably just jinxed it so we'll meet those people. Dangit..."

"Well, not to be the bringer of bad news, but I'm not really very normal." A stern voice said to them. They turned to see the speaker as he finished," and neither is she."

Drake's earlier suspiscions re-flared when he saw someone standing a few feet away, matching him in physical appearance, save the change of color scheme. Red became a bright golden hue, and the hair reflected the light from the sun, making the original groan in continued exhasperation. To the copy's side stood someone thankfully different by far, though still weird, to a degree.

She stood a few inches higher than Drake (and, consequently, her companion), with a sickly yellow-green head of hair, which was pulled into two pigtails. She wore a light green shirt with a foreboading insect-like symbol in the center, and long, brown cargo pants. Two straps around her right arm led to a similar styled bag, which, by the bulges in it's form, contained her duel disk. Her eyes were hazel, and behind the large glasses she wore they were looking at the couple eagerly.

"Guess I was right in following you after all, whoever you are. Though I'd still rather duel one-on-one." She remarked. Her voice was haughty, like Mai's would be in the last turn of a duel, but it didn't seem intentional. "My name's Hachi, and this obsessed weirdo is-"

"Rai." He said simply, his voice much colder than the one he appeared like. Lara groaned deeply. "How many of you clones ARE there in this tournament?"

"Counting me, there are four left." He continued, surprisingly. "But that's beside the point. Drake Pegasus and Lara Justina, this girl and I wish to challenge you to a double duel."

"And why is that?" The red version inquired, glancing suspisciously at the two. "You two don't seem like you know each other."

"He came up to me after I finished my first duel, and wanted asked if I wanted to duel two strong opponants. I agreed, but he said it had to be a double duel, and he would have to be my partner." The girl called Hachi explained, her disk snapping into place. "So, any objections?"

Red eyes met violet in an eager glance, and the two lovers grinned simultaneously. "We bet two cards each." Drake answered.

"Deal." The yellow-clothed duelist said, his own disk moving with his opponants', the duel starting.

"I'll make the first move, if ya don't mind." Hachi declared, drawing her sixth card. "I summon Pinch Hopper, in attack mode!" **1000/1500**

What looked like a giant grasshopper appeared beside her, and Drake smirked knowingly. _'She wants us to attack it, so she can summon a stronger insect from her hand.'_

"I also place two cards facedown to end my turn."

"As long as we're going by the 'ladies' first; concept," Lara said, drawing a card, " I summon Fire Princess in defense mode, place three cards facedown, and end my turn!" **1300/1500**

"I play Polymerization to fuse two cards in my hand together." Rai said swiftly, the Fusion card moving to his hand as he placed in on the disk. "My Thunder Dragons become the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon." **2800/2100**

The three other duelists looked in shock as the large, red beast appeared, it's bulky form, large wings, and two-mouthed head crackling with electricity. " I end my turn by placing my last two cards facedown."

_'Okay, that was unexpected_.' Drake admitted to himself, though Lance heard it as well. _'Luckily for me, I have a stronger card to counter it, with a few moves.'_

"I summon Red Eyes Black Chick, in defense mode!" What appeared on the field looked like nothing more than a red egg, though it was easily half as tall as Drake, and stirring fitfully.** 800/500**

"Then, I use its special ability to summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon from my hand!" **2400/2000**

The egg shattered, and a long, large line of energy erupted from it, turning darker as it took shape and form, becoming a highly angled, jet-black dragon, thin and intimidating, with burning red eyes. "Finally, I'll equip it with the Nails of Bane, boosting its attack power by 600 points!" **3000/2000**

"_Inferno Fire Blast_!" Rai didn't seem the least bit surprised as his giant creature faded into ashes at the raging river of flame, but he did glare at the one whose outfit he had copied. **LP:3800**

"I'll put one card facedown to end my turn."

Hachi glared at her already glaring partner. "Now I now why you sought me out; you suck!"

"I don't see any contributions from you to the duel."

"Then look harder." She snarled, drawing. "I play Tribute to the Doomed, allowing me to discard one card from my hand to destroy one monster on the field. My Pinch Hopper!"

The bug was mummified instantly in a maze of wrappings, which exploded in flames to reveal a new shape; a green skinned woman with insectoid eyes and wings. "The monster I choose to summon with it's special effect is my Insect Princess!" **1900/1200**

"I'll also activate my two facedown cards; DNA Surgery and Insect Barrier! As long as the first is in play, all monsters on the field are considered insects, making your Nails of Bane useless and destroyed, Pegasus."

"Sad, but true." Drake sighed, removing his card and placing it in the graveyard. **2400/2000**

"And also, because of the Insect Barrier, any attacks made by opposing insect monsters will be negated, so both of us are safe from your attacks. But that's not the best part; my Insect Princess is free to attack your weaker monsters, as her special abilities require all of YOUR insects to be in attack mode, and every one of them she destroys gives her 500 more points. And to get things ready, I'll equip her with Laser Armor with Firepower, a card that increases the attack of an insect by 700 points!"

The insectoid creature betrayed what little human appearance it had by grinning, revealing horrible pincers, as a large cannon appeared on her back along with a suite of white armor. **2600/1200**

As Hachi raised a hand to call an attack, a sillouette of the Insect Princess suddenly warped from its owner, made of red energy, and, with a malicious grin, dissapeared into the cannon. "_Royal Cannon Attack_!"

With a massive fireball the red shadow burst forth toward the now sickly-green dragon. The Red Eyes looked up, and passively shot a fireball of less size. The form vanished, and Hachi could barely gasp before her creature was destroyed as well. "But...how!?" **LP:3900**

"That would be because of my two trap cards." Drake answered smugly, gesturing to both. "First, I activated Metalmorph to create the Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, and swiftly followed with Royal Decree, a trap that remains on the field, and negates the effects of all trap cards besides itself." **2800/2400**

Indeed, the creature that glared at the pigtailed girl was one of cold, dark steel, infrared eyes scanning her every move. She stared back into it's eyes with equal fierceness. "Lucky break, bolt breath..."

"Since you're no longer affecting us with your two traps, it's safe to say I can attack." Lara remarked, drawing her next card. "But it's not going to be so safe for you. I flip my three facedown cards, Tremendous Fire-" both opponants flinched as flames licked away 1000 of their life points, "-Dian Keto," both she and Drake regained 1000 points and Lara's Fire Princess subtracted another 500 from their foes,"-and Heavy Storm, which destroys Drake's Royal Decree, but also takes care of all of your facedown cards!" **LP:2300/2400, LP: 5000/5000**

"I'd remark how unfair this was, if I wasn't enjoying it." Drake remarked, mocking a yawn.

At this, Rai grinned, a slightly scary sight after several minutes of only seeing him frown. "Are you saying you like doing dirty work, Pegasus? Not that I mind, but it's unexpected.."

The redhead broke his humorous act, his ruby eyes matching the gaze of the blonde's. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Rai smirked, closing his eyes as he counted with gloved fingers. "You're the son of a millionaire, the creator of the game, who once nearly killed a large group of people trying to bring back the dead,-"

Hachi blinked, confused, and stared at her mysterious ally as he went on. "-you're harboring a fugitive who was convicted of murder before he was a teenager, you and all of your friends and rivals have records with the police, even if unwarranted, you're living with your girlfriend, a runaway, and sleep together every-"

With his eyes closed, of course, he hadn't noticed Drake walking up to him, and didn;t notice until fingers covered in golden metal grapped him by the collar, lifting him up. The eyes of the Gauntlet's owner were now like his mechanized dragon's ruthless and scrutinizing, and his voice was no less cold. "Nothing happens, if that matters, but how in the world do you know all of this?"

"..I knew the last bit from Duelist Weekly." Hachi offered meekly, but suddenly eyed the harsh look in Lara's eyes, across from her, and quieted.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to reveal that information, 'Pegasus'." Rai spat out. "But I can duel you for some of it, if you'll stop measuring my noose length."

Dropping the duelist down and trudgin back to his side, he glared at his foe. "Be ready to talk in a few minutes. Cream em', Lara!"

**00X00**

**_A/N: I do not own any of the new characters introduced in this section. They come from an anime called Detective Conan, dub named Case Closed, making this fic, and any others I use them in, crossovers._**

"It _had_ to happen, didn't it?" Seto Kaiba asked aloud, his usual scowl in place as he walked through the halls of Domino Hospital. "Of course. A Duel Monsters tournament with Yugi participating; hospitilized competitors on the first day."

"Why were WE called here, though?" Mokuba asked, moving at a faster pace to compensate for the heavy briefcase strapped to his back. "I've been watching all day, and you haven't hurt anything more than a few duelists' decks."

"No idea, but we have to make it clear we aren't responsible for whoever was injured... and since someone is using MY tournament as a way to target people, they're going to pay!" The elder brother finished angrily, his hand turning the doorknob to a room they had reached.

Kaiba had expected most of the scene before him: The victim, unconscious and hooked to several machines at his bedside, and several other individuals, possibly family members, though they shared nothing similar to the comatose Drake lookalike. There were three things, however, that confused him. The eldest looking in the room, with a black mustache, faintly blue tuxedo, and half-serious look on his face, matched the description of the detective who he had been informed was hired for the case, making him unrelated.

The second confusing element was the group of four kids, from a glance classified as elementary students, three of which were chatting animatedly about something, while the fourth.....

Seto studied this boy closely in the half-second he first saw him, and both interest and naustalgia mixed as he noted the unusual traits about him. Behind a pair of large glasses, blue eyes much like his own were locked on the floord, signifying a mind going over something deep and serious. He wore a child-sized, dark blue tux, and a red bowtie that hung oddly, as if weighted. Adding in untidy brown hair, and this youth, though shorter even than Yugi, had the image of preschool genius... the same look Kaiba himself had once held, and, in a way, retained.

The third disrupting thing in the room did more than just confuse Kaiba; instantly, anger, annoyance, and a tiny hint of dread mixed with the confounded feeling in his mind, and it began with one word, the first thing signifying the chaotic person's presence in the room. "Kaiba-boy!"

"PEGASUS!?" The teenaged millionaire shouted, stepping in front of a startled Mokuba protectively. "What are YOU doing here?"

Amidst the shocked looks from the strangers in the room at Kaiba's reactions, the older buisinessman grinned, walking into plain view from a corner. Dressed in an fancy red tux, which was contrasted harshly against a new Funny Bunny tie, with two sides of sleek platinum hair, the left of the two covering his golden left eye, and his right eye a dark, brownish red, Maximillian Pegasus was odd enough to find in a random hospital room without the dark history Kaiba recalled.

"Well, I was talking with Ranny-girl over here about her father's rise to fame, but now that you're here, too, I suppose I'm waiting to be accused of at least one thing I didn't do, before I explain WHY I'm here."

"Can the lies, one-eye. You had something to do with this whole problem, didn't you?"

"No. And that's my cue to go on with the explanation!" Pegasus said, chuckling as a hole was burned into him by his accusor's gaze. "I came here because, the minute I landed in Domino City I overlooked an old aquaintance of ours being arrested on the streets. I followed up by coming here, checking on the one Keith is accused of... injuring, and realized his symptoms are remarkably similar to YOURS the last time to you actually visited me."

Kaiba dropped his anger for his usual contempt-filled face. "Let me guess; somehow this kid's soul has been drained into a playing card, which is why he's a vegetable. I'd have thought you would've dropped the little magic obsession after getting your feathered, fly-covered tail kicked by Yugi, but I guess I was wrong. And who are these?" He glanced around, gesturing to the kids, the detective, and a brown-haired girl standing near where Pegasus had been.

"Ah, yes, where are my manners. This is Kogoro Mouri-"

"_Great Detective_ Kogoro Mouri, at your service!" The other man interjected, grinning widely, and offering a hand. Seto ignored the greeting, and looked toward the others as a disgruntled glare came to him.

"The charming young lady over there is Mouri-boy's daughter, Ran, and apparantly captain of her school's karate team." The girl nodded, blushing slightly, though it may be because of the more analysing glance Kaiba gave her. She was slightly shorter than him, probably around 17, with long brown hair, and she wore a blue, more buisiness-like school uniform than those at Domino High.

"And last but not least, these tykes are Genta, Mitsuhiko, Conan, and Ayumi, in order by height. " He gestured to the children, and Kaiba made a mental note to remember the serious boy, Conan's, name. " The first two and last are just on vacation with their friend, and Conan-boy, if I'm not mistaken, lives with Ran and Mouri."

Stepping into the room, allowing Mokuba to be verbally bombarded with greetings and questions by the younger-acting trio, Kaiba pushed the KC emblem on his jacket, which beeped, before he started speaking. "So, all mystical thoughts cast aside, who and what are we dealing with?"

"Our victim's name is Tarento Sabure, age 16, and he was here in Domino for your tournament, Mr. Kaiba." Detective Mouri stated. "His father is doctor and scientist from Japan, who is currently in the Sahara Desert, researching incurable mental illnesses. He was found this morning unconscious in an allyway, and, though he shows complete signs of full health, hasn't woken up after several attempts. Currently, our only suspects are some guy named Bandit Keith, who was apprehended for suspiscious behaviour, but released because of a lack of evidence, and Mr. Pegasus, who called us here, having no connection to Sabure whatsover."

Kaiba frowned, his eyes closing as he mused over the situation. "That doesn't explain why I was brought here, though."

"Well, he's competing in your tournament, has a Duel Disk, and already lost his only locator card... plus my own inspection of his deck leads me to believe he is quite skilled, possibly just below Joey Wheeler. That puts a champion like you in the spotlight, in my opinion." Pegasus answered, still grinning.

Kaiba smirked. "Yet another example of insanity, Pegasus. If that mutt is stronger than this duelist, and we're basing suspects on strengths, you've just addedninety-eight percentof all Duel Monsters players to our list."

"But losing a game doesn't mean going comatose! Our suspect _may _be a duelist, but we can't rule out anyone because they aren't!" A young, though somehow mature voice suddenly said. Kaiba glanced in surprise at Conan, who had obviously been the speaker, based on his stance. While it made sense, in fact, it was COMMON sense, hearing such logic from such a small person was slightly off-setting.

"How many times do I have to tell you; Leave the adults alone, kid!" Mouri snarled, and the seriousness portrayed by the boy died in front of Seto as he dodged a bump on the head by an inch.

"In any event, we can't do much just standing around here." Kaiba said, pushing the two letters on his duster again, turning off the recording link. "We should head for the alleyway in order to search for evidence, and fast; I still have a tournament to win."

"Er, there's a slight problem with that." Ran said, looking at her father with a depressed look. " I have to drive the kids to our hotel, and our rental car is running low on gas, anyway."

"A Great Detective who doesn't own his own car?" Kaiba muttered to himself as Pegasus smirked. "Not a problem, Ranny-girl! I can have my limo drive you and these little guys there, while I, Kaiba, Mouri, and Conan-boy stake out the scene!"

Both the teenage millionaire and the questionable investigator had stupified looks, though Conan seemed slightly intrigued, even happy. Before Pegasus continued, however, Kaiba noticed a look of realization and then sudden fear on the younger one's face. "No offense, Mouri-boy, but he seems to be the only one with common sense out of us all. Kaiba doesn't count, due to a superiority complex and plain rudeness. Besides, I think having him along would be fun...maybe even another few zeroes on that check's worth."

Before anyone could speak, Kogoro jumped to his feet, the confidant, goofy grin back on his face. "The brat comes along!"

The group was further shocked, and the plan derailed, however, by Mokuba, who turning off his own hidden link. "Seto, we just got a call from the blimp! An Egyptian God Card's been spotted!

A powerful rush of interest mixed with longing came to the blue-eyed CEO, and he turned to leave. "Right. Let's go."

"Hey, hold on! What about the crime!" Mouri cried as the white duster-wearing duelist left. "Jeez, what was that about?"

Conan nodded to himself, his theory proven correct from Pegasus' last statement. As he an his foster father left with the red-clothed millionaire, however, he memorized the look of surprise and well-contained horror that had spread across their client's face when the words 'God Cards' has been spoken.

**00000**

Before Lara could even draw her next card, the sky suddenly darkened. "What?"

Drake took in the abrupt change, the clouds that had gathered, the faint lightning visible from a distance. "What's going on?"

He snapped out of it in time to catch four cards that swirled into his hands, and looked, confused, at his imitator, who merely said," we resign."

_**"WHAT!?"**_ Hachi shouted, looking enraged at her mysterious partner. "Don't I get a say in this! Hey, wait!" Rai was running off, away from the stormclouds and into the main city. Nonetheless, the holographic monsters vanished, and the insect-using girl was forced into a sigh of defeat. Without looking, she threw two Locator Cards and two normal ones to Lara. "Well, thanks for the duel.... what it was, at least."

As Hachi walked away, the two remaining spent several silent seconds just taking in the apparant randomness of what had just happened, before Drake groaned. "Somehow, I think these all point to an end of our short bout of normalcy."

"Yeah. Dang." Lara griped, pocketing her winnings. "So close, yet so.... impossible."

Drake shook his head, then smiled and walked up to his girlfriend. "At least we're together at the beginning of it, this time, so we can try and STAY together."

Lara blushed, nodding, before sighing deeply once again."I guess it's unavoidable; we're weirdness magnets. When something comes along, we'll have to kick the crap out of it, if only because we hear voices in our heads."

_'Should I resent that?'_ Lance asked.

_'I dunno. We ARE kinda the cause of it, in an ancient sense.'_ Prima reasoned.

_'Yeah... I guess so. At least it isn't OUR minds being possesed, though, so that's a benifit.'_

Drake groaned once more. "Couldn't have put it better, myself, Lara..."

**XXXXX**

_Next Chapter: One last hour of peace awaits the Red-Eyed Dragon Duelist, but after a short meeting with a young, energetic rival, both old and new faces meet, and the mysterious group of 'Ryus' and the Rare Hunters face off, both appearing before the heroes! Also, Kaiba learns about another teenage genius, who, unknown to him, is actually already on his mind!_


	7. Introductions, Part the First

A/N: I'm immensely sorry for the wait, but, as you can see, new fics have really been absorbing my time. Please check them out if you'd like, but for now, back to the dragon board...I mean, drawing duels...meh. Also, a few things have been changed around, so that preview last chapter should be ignored. 

**00000**

**Domino Central Square.**

The Millenium Gauntlet made rapid clinking noises as Drake tapped his fingers on the metallic table. "I dunno why...but ever since that thunderstorm, I've been feeling more nervous than usual. Which isn't good."

"So, it's either dragon-related, will affect us directly, or both." Lara said, looking over a menu. "Hmm... what's the difference between the 'Classic' and 'Old-fashioned' burgers, again?"

"No clue." Drake replied. He sighed, moving his deck from his pocket and quickly going over the cards. "In any case, we're almost there. I'd better shift back into serious mode with my deck... if I don't look up when the waitor comes, just order one of the two."

Lara sighed, herself, as Drake removed another stack of cards from his coat, and started exchanging between the two at high speed, his eyes locked and unmoving on his task.

_"I understand he's enthusiastic... but this is our first time at a resteraunt since we came back from that last adventure... he could at least ask my opinion until it got annoying. Still... these guys that look like him are still worrying me. Heck, after what's happened in the past, I'd be crazy not to think it meant something... and Yugi and the others have someone after them again, too. Maybe-"_

"Finished." Lara snapped out of her thoughts and Drake returned his dragon-loaded deck to his disk.  
"Already? That took about nine hours less than I expected."

"There wasn't that much to change, really.. just added the two Level series' from the new set. Plus, it can wait, anyway. This might be the last chance we get to just spend time together for a while."

Lara almost blushed, but reminded herself she was trying to cause HIS face to explode, and fought it back. "Th..thanks, Drake! You know what, you're right! Chances are we have five... ten minutes tops before something'll happen, or another weird theme duelist will decide he wants to off us...so why don't we-"

Lara's suggestion was grabbed, shoved into a meat slicer, and chopped into bits before it even began, as just that moment a familiar limousine spiralled into an adjacent building, having somehow leapt and started spinning from the completely level street just around the corner. As screams of civilians mixed with the sounds of clattering lunch tables, the purple haired girl considered grabbing her Locket and beating herself unconscious with it.

"_Tate_." Drake said, his tone a combination of fear and annoyance. "What's she doing here?"

"Destroying normalcy ten minutes early." Lara said dryly.

From the wreckage, a woman around Drake's height emerged, wearing a standard security-like tux and mirrored shades, apparantly unperturbed by the lack of one of her sleeves, or the steering wheel trapping her other arm to her side. She had long, almost frighteningly bushy, dark green hair, and was currently showing a slightly relieved smile.

"Heya, Drake, Lara. It's about time I found-" She started, her voice in it's usual carefree tone, before tripping over the traffic light she had brought down with her car.

_'Industrial Illusion's highest ranking security agent._' Lance commented._ 'No wonder they had to lock the Kaibas up.'_

**X0X0X**

"So, how long do we have to wait for the rich kid?" Great Detective Kogoro Mouri asked, glancing out his window. The storm from earlier had dissapated, and as its center seemed to have been Kaiba's destination, he was assuming the CEO was on his way back.

"Until he gets back, Mouri-san. Obviously." Pegasus said, still grinning childishly as he looked out his own window, apparantly viewing a decrepit stop sign with great interest. In the back seat, Conan was more interested in the crime scene, although he could only see a small part of the alleyway from his window, but he also cast a few nervous glances toward the red-clothed millionaire in front of him.

After another nervous half-hour, a white duster came into view, and Kaiba took a seat near Conan, his normal scowl somehow intensified.

"Ah, Kaiba-boy. Took you long enough. I take it whoever had that special card you wanted got away?"

The glare increased again. "No. Yugi got to him first."

"Oh, _that_ explains it! You're bad because your chances of winning it just dropped to zero." Pegasus joked, but changed to a semi-serious mood as the look on his buisiness partner's face turned murderous. "Well, we've wasted enough time sitting around. Shall we investigate?"

"Finally!" Mouri sighed, as three doors opened at once. Conan sidled out behind Kaiba, careful to trail behind the others. As Kaiba had thought earlier, the boy was not as he seemed... and he had reasons to need to look behind him today, without being noticed.

**0X0X0**

One of the many talents Tate Ryouko displayed in her employment to Industrial Illusions were her unrivaled emergency driving skills. These were a daily neccessity, as she had no normal driving skills whatsoever. Her unprecedented record would show you that, although she failed to last a single drive from point A to point B without an accident, there were no civilian casualties to her name.

Still, the massive amount of property damage she created in every drive needed to be settled with I2's P.R. department, and as they had yet to arrive on the scene (unlike a large crew of medical and police officers) Drake had thought it best for the three of them to bolt.

"Sorry for the trouble, but it's nice to see you two are okay." Tate said, flinching as Lara helped remove the steering wheel. "It's been...what; three weeks?"

"Since you're stationed at our main branch in San Fransisco, I'm surprised it wasn't longer." Drake answered. "Which brings up another question: why are you here in Domino?"

He turned as Lara offered Tate her own borrowed jacket, the security agent removing her ruined tux to don it, re-covering what appeared to be a short sword sheath. She replied, "Mr. Pegasus sent a message that something dangerous was likely going to happen in this new tournament. I took a plane- yes, a commercial one, stop looking horrified- here, and he told me to find you two."

"It's not like it isn't nice to see you, but couldn't you have taken a cab? It would've at least saved us a resteraunt to go to." Lara sighed. "And as for dangerous things, there hasn't been anything worse than a few direct damage attacks... although, as usual, weird things abound."

"There seems to be a group of people copying the way I look...except substituting red for other colors, and using different decks, all thematically arranged." Drake explained. "I dunno if they've been giving trouble to others...Roan lost to a dragon-user a while ago, and we haven't seen him since."

"I see... I think I remember something like that mentioned in my PDA...but it was in the car. "She said apologetically. "Well, then... I guess I have to follow you two around for awhile. Have anything planned?"

"We both need two more Locator Cards to get into the finals, but I'm worried about Yugi and the others." There was a pause, and after a small growling sound, he added, "and we still need lunch."

"Me, too. Burgerworld okay? I haven't had fries in a few days."

"I guess." Lara agreed, finally getting over the ruined moment. "Tea's not working today, so we don't need to worry about over-ketchuping."

"We're taking a cab, though." Drake said, slightly louder than normal, and Tate nodded meekly, pulling a piece of debris from her hair.

**X0X0X**

Though it was a small enough crime scene, a small section of a long, narrow alley, there didn't seem to be anything left behind to indicate a crime had even happened. Kaiba's patience, small to begin with and already tested with the fact that Yugi was running into an obvious trap, with what needed to be HIS God Card, finally ended. "Well, Mr. _'Great Detective_?' Have anything? Because if I needed someone to just look around dumbly and not understand anything, I'd have called a person I know."

As Joey sneezed several miles away, Kogoro Mouri glared, and turned to make a remark of his own. Before that, however, his body seemed to freeze, twitch a few seconds, and suddenly slump backwards, landing in a sitting position against a wall. Startled, Kaiba looked around again...Pegasus wasn't surprised...and Conan wasn't in sight. He started his Duel Disk, preparing for a surprise attack-

"As sad as it is to say, with my skills, Mr. Kaiba, no." The detective's voice replied. Kaiba couldn't see if his mouth was moving or not. "However, I do have one small shred of information that might play a factor in this. Mr. Pegasus?"

"Yes, Mouri-boy?" Pegasus replied, still not surprised to suddenly need to speak.

"If I'm not mistaken, you hired me to come several days ago, in order to investigate what caused our victim to fall into a coma, and whether or not Bandit Keith was involved, correct?"

"Yes..."

"Mr. Kaiba..." He seemed to speak. Kaiba frowned; Kogoro's head had tilted slightly, and he could just barely see the corner of a mouth. Which was stationary. "Do you recall when the boy was found here?"

"Yes, obviously! I even have it recorded! He was attacked last nigh-"

Eyes similar to those of his favorite monster's widened, his angry expression becoming enlightened, before going back to normal as he rounded his gaze towards Pegasus. "Well..._that'_s interesting."

"I agree. So then, Pegasus, can you explain how you went back in time to ask me to come over here? Or would you like to spare me the trouble, and just cut to an explanation... or confession?"

His usual chuckle under his breath, Pegasus turned to face a trash can a short distance away from the sitting investigator. "Well, I must say you were quite clever to figure it out...I saw your expression earlier, in the hospital. You're quite perceptive, Great Detective...but you're not Shin'ichi Kudo."

An unexpected movement came from behind the trashcan, coinciding with Kogoro's reply. "Wha-ack! Wha-what do you mean by that!"

Confused as he was, Kaiba was sure, by the tone just spoken, that detective Mouri couldn't POSSIBLY have opened his mouth. Pegasus continued, "By which I mean, your stature, of course. Your skills are equal, if not greater than his were when he vanished, according to the papers I've ordered from your neighbourhood. But I'm afraid it's just not as impressive as seing the TALL boy genius in person."

"But...b-but, we're the same height!" A desperate tone shot back. However, this time, Kaiba heard it from somewhere else, as well...and much higher-pitched...

Oh, that's right..._'Detective Mouri'_... sorry about that. It's just that Kaiba doesn't now about 'Nichi-boy, and if I'm going to become a suspect, I'd like my last moments without a criminal record to be educational."

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba said, annoyance building up again.

Pegasus grinned. "Shin'ichi Kudo. Some called him the Great Detective of the East, before he dissapeared. He's about your age, or might be, and like you he's an absolute genius at his trade. He's solved cases with barely any aid, aside from permission to see the crime scenes, and if he'd have stayed on his soccer team in highschool, he'd be a household name here in Japan. All pretenses aside, if he'd chosen Duel Monsters as a hobby over Sherlock Holmes books, he could've been greater than even Yugi! And...consequently...you, I suppose."

Instead of verbally exploding, as would have been expected, Kaiba ignored that last part, his mind recognizing something. "I see...what did he look like?"

The trashcan fell onto Mouri, who screamed in surprise/pain as Conan rolled out of it.

"...well, if you want to know-"

Kaiba's coat started bleeping at a frantic rate, and apon recognizing the pattern, his mind went blank off everything around him. He charged out of the alleyway, leaving a pained detective, a boy looking like he was about to be assasinated, and a one-eyed millionaire behind.

That particular alarm only went off when KaibaCorp's computers failed to identify Mokuba.

**00000**

Although it was, in a way, peaceful, Drake knew from experience that the words 'Tate' and 'fast food place' did not mix well. For one, his bodyguard had an obsession with french fries that went beyond healthy standards, as was evident here as she was chewing out an underpaid register worker, angrily indicating the low number and short length of the fries that came with her meal. For another, there were a few such establishments with TVs. While green hair would be considered par for course in Domino's strangly-headed population, escaped car crashers weren't. Tate had wisely pulled her hair into a ponytail (though more out of her 'fry-eating safety' concerns than identity), but the image of her walking from the crash site was more than enough to make several other customers dash out.

A new person walked in, dodging to pass someone who was leaving, and Drake glanced at her briefly. Seeing the duel disk, and remembering his need for two more, he looked again. She was slightly taller than Drake, with neck-length black hair (slightly spikey,) with brown eyes. She wore a simple black tanktop and blue jeans.

"Hey, Lara? Since we have to wait for Tate...which will take awhile... wanna ask her to duel? I could find someone else, but-" He noticed his girlfriend's face. She seemed nearly shocked, but then she grinned widely, and left her seat.

"SHAI!"

The girl blinked, turning to see Lara, and the same look came on her face, before, as Lara's, forming a grin. "LARA!"

Lara dashed to her, and confusion, for the umpteenth time that day, was all Drake had. He blushed and turned away as they suddenly hugged, and gave the Gauntlet a small punch. 'ACK! HEY! What did I do?'

_'Just making sure you didn't make some perverted comment.'_

_'Did I say something?'_

_'You would have.'_

_'You don't know that!'_

"Drake?" Lara's voice said, and he looked up to see her, still half-amazed, and she pointed to the newcomer beside her. "Meet my former foster sister, Shai Thane! Her family helped me out a few times in New York."

THAT cleared up confusion...and added a lot of respect. Forgetting Locator Card troubles entirely, Drake immediately stood up, offering his hand. "In that case, I really have to thank you, Shai. For helping Lara make it back to me."

She shook his hand with her own, a somewhat familiar grin on her face. Noticing she was looking at Lara, Drake saw his girlfriend suddenly look away.

"Looks like somebody's blushing... and you're very welcome...Drake, right?" Her accent was similar to Joey's, but more controlled. "Lara's described ya' often enough... take it from the girl in the top bunk. But I kinda' have to apologize, I guess..."

"Why's that?"

Lara turned around, the pink on her face fading, grinning again, identical to Shai. "She taught me everything I know."

On cue, Drake turned, hiding his own red face. Lance seemed oddly calm.

_'I think I'm gonna like this... there's a lot of potential one-liners now that there's two girls to comment on...'_

_'What! Hey, before you get settled into that gutter, 1. I don't see her that way, 2. I'll KILL you if you in any way assume I'm noticing someone other than Lara like that, and 3. ...why didn't you think that about Tate?'_

_"What do you MEAN you stopped ordering kethcup because some maniacs tried to shoot you with mustard?" Tate's horrified tone echoed across the building._

_'Drake... I'm a bodyless pervert. Not a highly-trained ninja. Somehow, I think she'd STILL be able to hear me, and without such l33t n1nj4 skillz, I'd be a DEAD bodyless pervert.'_

_'Point taken.'_

**XXXXX**

Umiryu decided, after ten minutes of staring at trains zooming by, to re-check his watch. "And that's an hour late, on the dot." He released a long, suffering sigh. "So, he'll be here in another half-hour, least. One of these days the boss'll take my side, and order him to stop making this a habit. Until then..."

"Looking for a way to pass the time?" A gruff voice asked. He looked up to see three people wearing cloaks, each of them bearing a duel disk. The middle one spoke again. "We've noticed you watching several of our targets. And unless you're criminally insane, the way you move over buildings and across traffic means you've been trained to spy on others. Our master has ordered us to stop your prying."

"Rare Hunters..." The blue-haired agent murmered, looking at his watch again. "29 minutes to go...I guess I could you three-on-one. But all three of you have to bet 3 Locator cards, or it's no deal."

"Impudent-!" The trio activated their disks at once. "Fine! It's not as if it matters!"

"...and one of these days, people will stop saying that." Umiryu sighed again. His disk activated, and he drew his hand. "Until then..."

**00000**

Next time: _Whilst Shai is filled in to the past, the present comes crashing back down. Pegasus reveals his knowledge of Shin'ichi to 'Conan,' and Kaiba confronts a stalling Rare Hunter. Agent -0001 is introduced, and, after his Pegasus fills him in, Drake rushes to find Yugi, who rushes to find the others._

Chapter Finished: June 23rd, 2005.


End file.
